Nicktoons: The Ultimate Showdown
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU story. Jimmy gets a free scholarship to a boarding school for geniuses and leaves the Nicktoons to attend. But with him gone, things go bad as DarkEvil LaserPants arrives with a new evil plan that could bring the toughest challenge yet. Read & Review
1. Prologue

_Hey there, SOLmaster here, back after a long absence and with an exciting Nicktoons Unite story for everyone here to enjoy. I'll show you a bit of the full plot so you know more of what the story is about…_

_Plot: Jimmy builds a powerful hi-tech suit for himself, but upon testing it out in battle, he learns it unfortunately has some fatal side-effects. Before he can fix these problems, he receives a letter telling him he's been offered a free scholarship to go to a boarding school for geniuses. He is reluctant to go until the others pretend to be happy for him and suggest that he go as to not miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity. Before leaving, Jimmy appoints Danny the new leader of the Nicktoons. When Jimmy arrives at the school, he easily fits in and even makes friends as well as a crush on a girl named Wendy, who claims to be Cindy's cousin, as well as a rivalry with his roommate, Dylan. But with Jimmy absent, things do not go well for the Nicktoons. DarkEvil LaserPants arrives from the future, forcing the Syndicate to obey his every command, and has stolen an ancient magic scroll that contains a spell that can resurrect someone from the dead. Will the Nicktoons be able to come back together to take on their toughest challenge yet?_

_Sound interesting? Well, here's the first part of the story and see what you think…_

**Nicktoons: The Ultimate Showdown**

Prologue

One day in Retroville, down beneath the clubhouse that led into Jimmy's lab, the big-headed genius was standing in front of a table, wearing a lab coat and goggles. On the table were a bunch of objects, among them were a pair gloves, a helmet, and a bunch of wires scattered across.

Jimmy then lights a welding torch and proceeds to weld together one of the wires to the back of the helmet.

'_Greetings,'_ Jimmy's voice said as the genius continued to work on whatever it was he's inventing. _'My name is Jimmy Neutron: Boy genius of Retroville and currently known as leader of an inter-dimensional group known as "The Nicktoons".'_

Then Jimmy stopped welding and lifted his goggles up to momentarily observe his progress. His voice continued over, _'I guess some would think that leading a team of heroes each possessing a unique skill would be simple.'_

He then lowered his goggles back over his eyes and took a small laser pen out of his pocket and bent over the table to work on the gloves. _'Unfortunately, it's not as simple as tuning a rocket's engine. Especially when you have a very interesting team like this…'_

'_Timmy Turner: My first and closest comrade from Dimmsdale who's assisted by three powerful beings known as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They possess the ability to give Timmy anything he asks for, which is quite extraordinary.'_

'_Danny Fenton: My most reliable team member from Amity Park. Being a human with spectral abilities, he assumes the identity of "Danny Phantom" and protects his town from paranormal beings who intend to cause trouble.'_

'_Tak: Our most recent member is an apprentice shaman who serves his people in the Pupununu Tribe with his special connection to beings known as Jujus. Okay, he does more harm than good for everyone there, but he does in fact mean well.'_

'_Then there's SpongeBob SquarePants: The…most enthusiastic of us, who resides in the undersea world of Bikini Bottom. Being a species of sea sponge, he can do some pretty astounding things; some of which involve fry cooking, jellyfishing, and bubble blowing.'_

'_Together, we've faced many dastardly adversaries that attempt to bring harm to our worlds and defeated them with teamwork. There of course have been a few close calls, but nothing that we couldn't overcome in the end. Though I can sometimes not help but wonder: Is there a foe with the capability take the five of us down?_

'_Of course not! What would make me think such a thing? Even if there was, I would still be able to apprehend them with my brain and proficiency- and of course my friends as well. But, I can't forget that I soon won't need to worry about that with my new invention coming in store.'_

_

* * *

_

But meanwhile, outside of the lab on the side of the clubhouse, a red portal appeared and out of it stepped a square figure dressed in black. He looked worn out as he bent down and held his knees.

He lifted up his mask to show his 'spongy' face. "I made it." He said while panting. "I escaped those meddlesome fools."

He then heard a noise that made him peek from the side of the clubhouse to see the door open and Jimmy emerging out of along with his dog, Goddard.

"Perfect," he smirked and lowered his mask. "Just as I expected."

He went through the door and made his way into Jimmy's lab. He suddenly began rushing to the large computer and took a seat on the chair before he began typing on the keyboard.

"Okay…" he said while typing. "Find me the key that would lead to my victory over the worlds."

After waiting for the computer's quick results, a ping sound was heard and DarkEvil froze when he saw what was on screen, and lifted up his mask, showing an evil smirk.

"Phase 1: Complete."

_I know it wasn't really a lot, but this is just the prologue, so the next chapter will be the real first chapter where everything gets going. So review and tell me what you think so far and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	2. Chapter 1: New Invention

_Here's Chapter 1 of Nicktoons: The Ultimate Showdown…_

Chapter 1: New Invention

Four weeks have passed since the mysterious break in of Jimmy's lab by the villain known as DarkEvil LaserPants. This went unnoticed by Jimmy, who was too preoccupied by the mysterious invention he's been working on, and only left the lab to eat, go on missions with the Nicktoons, and get a few hours of sleep.

Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak were also curious as to what Jimmy was spending days and days working on which he hadn't given them a clue about. But lately the five have been having a lot of free time due to the mysterious occurrences that had been happening. Timmy noticed Mr. Crocker had not turned up to teach for the past couple days (which Timmy didn't seem to mind at all), and SpongeBob noticed Plankton hadn't been attempting to steal the formula at all. Noticing the Syndicate missing concerned Danny, Tak, and SpongeBob the most and planned to report it to Jimmy once he finally got out of the lab.

But what really got their attention was the robbery that occurred at the Pupununu from Tak's uncle and mentor, Jibolba. A large, ancient scroll had been mysteriously stolen from their hut and left no clues as to who it was. Tak had brought the attention to Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob as soon as he heard what had happened.

* * *

In Dimmsdale, the four were hanging in Timmy's bedroom, discussing the matter. "Who would wanna steal some old scroll?" Timmy asked.

"It wasn't just any old scroll." Tak explained. "Jibolba says it was an all powerful ancient scroll that had a bunch of ancient and dangerous spells in it."

"What did it look like?" Danny asked.

"Hmm, I think about this long," Tak guessed with his arms spread 3 feet apart, "with a seal that had a swirly circle on it."

"Well, that tells us enough I guess."

SpongeBob had a worried look as he said, "But if that scroll you told us about really has those ancient and dangerous spells you mentioned before, who knows who could have it?"

Tak scoffed at SpongeBob's comment. "Okay, I admit I did take a peek in it once when Jibolba wasn't looking."

"Really?" Timmy asked amazed.

"What was in it?" Danny asked.

"Nothing special," Tak answered as he tried to remember. "There was just a recipe for a lust potion, a recipe for a killing potion, a potion that can petrify, a spell that can put someone in an eternal sleep, also a spell that can control a person, and a recipe for a potion that can make you spill your darkest secrets,"

As Tak went on with his list, the three Nicktoons were listening with expressions of awe and shock.

"There was also a spell that can wipe away your whole memory, Oh! And there was even a spell that can bring someone back from the dead."

"Someone hold me!" SpongeBob cried out in horror and cringed.

"Geez, Tak." Danny said in slight awe. "After what you just said, I have a feeling SpongeBob was right before. Who knows what the person who got their hands on that thing can do with it if it has all that stuff."

But Tak still did not look worried. "Don't worry. From what I've seen, it takes quite a lot of ingredients to make that stuff."

"We should tell Jimmy about that thing." SpongeBob suggested.

"Jimmy?" Timmy questioned with a frown. "You mean the same Jimmy that's been locked in his lab for a whole month and hasn't even told us why?"

"Didn't he say he was working on some kind of invention?" Tak recalled.

"Yeah. But he could at least tell us what it is."

"He probably wants it to be a surprise." Danny guessed with a shrug. "I'm sure whatever it is, we'll find out about it soon." Then suddenly, his recaller beeped and he took it out of his pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

"Danny," Jimmy's voice answered from it. "I need you along with Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak to come to my lab immediately. I want to present to you the invention I have spent precisely four weeks working on."

Then he hung up and Danny turned to the others with smirk. "See? What did I tell you?"

* * *

Soon, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak arrived at Jimmy's lab. The four were standing around waiting for Jimmy to show up.

"So," Danny said, starting conversation. "Any ideas on what this big invention Jimmy came up with is?"

"Maybe it's a high-tech hairdryer." SpongeBob excitedly guessed.

"I don't think Jimmy would spend a whole month making that." Timmy replied skeptically.

"For Jimmy's sake, we better hope he did." Tak joked which caused the others to laugh.

The laughter was soon stopped when they heard an "ahem", and turn to see Jimmy standing up ahead.

"Gentlemen," Jimmy began in a sophisticated tone. "What I have in store for you is what just might be my greatest invention yet."

Before he could continue, Timmy interrupted, "You said that last time."

"And the time before." Tak added.

"And probably the last twenty times before that also." Danny also added.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Jimmy shouted to get their attention back. "But, rest assure, I am not bluffing when I say that this is by far my greatest invention."

He took off a white sheet that was sitting on his chair, and the Nicktoons get a look of amazement when they see a pair of large white boots, gloves, and a helmet all connected to what looked like a high-tech backpack.

"Cool!" Timmy said in an excited tone. "You invented a new virtual reality videogame!"

"Actually, no." Jimmy replied. "I call this 'The Neutronic Mech-Suit'. Just slip this all on and it gives you incredible power beyond what you can ever imagine."

"But there's only one." Danny pointed out in an unsure tone. "Shouldn't you make one for each of us?"

"Well, this is only a prototype. Once I've tested this one, I'll consider making one for each of you."

"Well, in that case I get first dibs on it." Danny quickly announced as he raised his hand in the air.

"Hey!" Tak shouted back. "Maybe I wanna try it first!"

"Excuse me," SpongeBob said, pointing at himself. "Oldest gets to go first!"

"It's supposed to be youngest first!" Timmy said, getting in front of them.

When he was about to grab it, Jimmy quickly blocked them. "Hey, cool it, you guys!" he shouted to them, "Like I said, it's just a prototype. I haven't even tested it out yet."

"Then test it now." Danny simply suggested.

Jimmy's eyes widen. "What?"

"Yeah!" SpongeBob agreed excitedly. "Let's see what it can do!"

"Okay, okay," Jimmy reluctantly agreed. "But just this once."

He puts on the backpack, and then steps into the boots that are incredibly big on him, along with the gloves and helmet. Danny covered his mouth, trying not to chuckle. "You sure you don't want me to try it on first. I mean you might need to wait till you grow into it."

"IF you grow into it." Timmy said with a smirk.

"Nonsense." Jimmy replied with all the equipment on. "It's powerful no matter who of any size is wearing it. Now…batteries to power…turbines to speed…" The back of the suit beeps. "And…activate Mech-suit!"

Blue energy forms around the gloves and it releases a beam at a machine that lifts it up. The other four Nicktoons gasp in awe at this.

"Whoa!" Danny smiled in amazement. "How'd you do that?"

"Zero-point energy." Jimmy smirked as he held the heavy object up with his finger tip. "It can withstand any object of incredible mass."

"Anything else that thing can do?" Tak eagerly asked.

Jimmy smirks again. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

He taps the side of his helmet, and on the blue visor through Jimmy's view showed data as well as a view of his friends. But a snipe target appeared on Tak which then beeped and a bunch of info appeared on the side of him.

"Tak of the Pupununu Tribe," Jimmy began in a knowing tone. "Age: 14. Height: 5, 4. Place of origin: Juju Temple. Descendant of: Aurora Juju and a Pupununu. Known abilities: Summoning magic known from the Jujus as well being a link between their world and your world. Weaknesses: Overly controlling authority figures, massive amount of chores, responsibility for your mishaps, and gongru snakes."

The others gasp and Tak asks, "How did you know all that? Does that suit make you psychic or something?"

"Of course not." Jimmy replied. "With this I can scan anyone and receive information about them, even from my adversaries. It also comes in handy when I want a clear shot."

Then he walks over to a large machine and the suit beeps as he was able to lift it up. His friends smile in awe as Jimmy explains, "The suit also enhances strength, and not only that. It has…"

He points at the bottom of his foot. "Rocket powered boots," then he moves to the other side of the lab and back at incredible speed. "Enhanced speed, and of course…" the glove glows blue, and then it shoots a powerful beam at a table that blows it up. "Energy blasts."

Once Jimmy finished, Timmy spoke first, "That's awesome!"

"Definitely." Danny nodded. "Maybe you could-"

But then he stopped when he and the others looked over and noticed Jimmy groaning with his knees trembling like he was about to fall over.

"Jimmy!" SpongeBob cried as he ran over to him. "Are you okay? You look kinda worn out."

"I'm fine…" Jimmy answered weakly while hanging onto the arm of the chair. "I guess I'm still a little tired from building the mech-suit."

"Well, maybe you outta rest a bit." Tak suggested.

But before Jimmy could respond, his recaller started to beep along with everyone else's. "There must be trouble going on," Jimmy said as he stood up. "We have to move out."

When he starts trying to walk out, Danny grabbed his shoulder. "But Jimmy, you're completely exhausted."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Jimmy assured. "Besides, it's the perfect chance to test this thing in combat."

"Alright, if you say so." Danny replied in an unsure tone.

With the mech-suit still worn by Jimmy, the genius pointed forward and shouted, "Nicktoons…Unite!"

_And that's it for this chapter. Jimmy's new invention is cool, but he seems to be exhausted from building it…or is he? Hope you review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	3. Chapter 2: Dangerous SideEffects

_Here's the next chapter of 'Nicktoons: The Ultimate Showdown'. And for those of you who don't know, DarkEvil LaserPants is my OC from my SpongeBob story 'Future Shock', so if you'd like to know more about him, just read that if you haven't._

_Enjoy the chapter…_

Chapter 2: Dangerous Side-Effects

Inside a mysterious area with metal walls and flooring; through a sliding door was a wide circular door. In the middle were Professor Calamitous, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad Plasmius of the Syndicate, working on some kind of machine.

"Four whole weeks since being captured by that square villain." Mr. Crocker complained as he tightened a bolt with a wrench. "And we're still here doing his bidding!"

"We know that, Crocker." Calamitous replied. "He hasn't even told us what he's even planning."

"All we get is an 'obey my every command or perish where you're now standing'." Vlad recalled.

"Why should we do what he says?" Plankton asked. "It's not like DarkLaser's plans ever worked before."

"It's 'DarkEvil'." Vlad corrected.

Then a cold voice called out, "You called?"

The villains turn and gasp to see DarkEvil standing in the doorway. Calamitous yelped and quickly said, "It's nothing, LaserPants. We weren't saying anything."

DarkEvil just glared and said, "I didn't recruit you fools for nothing. It's almost time for Phase 2 to be put into play."

"It's been four weeks since you said that." Vlad pointed out. "Why don't you tell us what this is all about?"

DarkEvil glared again and reached into his belt which caused the Syndicate to cower in fear. Then instead of a beamsword like the villains were expecting, he pulled out a large scroll and stood it on the floor with his hand on the middle.

"What in the world is that?" Vlad asked.

"A scroll." DarkEvil answered, leaning against the large scroll with a seal that had a swirling circle on it. "I hired a shaman to infiltrate the Pupununu Village's shaman's hut and steal this scroll for me."

"And what good does that do?" Calamitous asked in confusion.

"This scroll contains impressive and even the most dangerous spell ever made." Then DarkEvil picked up the large scroll under his arm. "But there's only one spell I'm interested in."

"Well, what is it?" Calamitous asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Then DarkEvil turned around and walked away with the scroll. "Prepare for Phase 3. Once Phase 2 has been put into play, I want it to be ready."

Once the sponge was gone, the Syndicate just stared with baffled looks. "He's mental." Crocker said.

* * *

In Amity Park, down a deep ally way, an ecto-puss was lurking inside and lifting up a trashcan as if about to eat it.

"Hold it right there, 8-legs!" Timmy's voice shouted from afar.

The ecto-puss stopped and looked ahead to see the Nicktoons standing in front of the alley way entrance with their weapons in hand. Tak then spoke, "Your time of haunting this town is up."

"And now it's back to the Ghost Zone for you." SpongeBob added.

"So, do you wanna do this the easy way," Danny asked as he lifted his glowing fist up, "Or the painful way?"

The ecto-puss growled and chucked the trashcan at them until Danny quickly used his Ghost Manipulation to stop it in midair and drop it on the ground.

Then the Neutronic Mech-Suit-clad Jimmy shouted, "Nicktoons Unite!"

The five split up and try to ambush the ecto-puss. SpongeBob dives in for a karate chop and successfully hits the ghost on the head, but it quickly recovers.

Tak runs over and raises his staff in the air. "I call upon the power of Ju-" but before he could finish, the ecto-puss knocks him away.

When he was about to fall out of the alley, a blue beam suddenly surrounded him and froze him in midair. He turned his pupils to see Jimmy with his finger glowing blue as he sat Tak back on the ground.

"I got your back." Jimmy assured with a smirk, and then turned to the ecto-puss. "And now it's time to get his."

He ran over to the abandoned run-down car in the ally and began to try as hard as he could to lift it up. The pack on his back beeped as it enhanced Jimmy's strength and allowed him to lift the car with ease.

The ecto-puss growled as it fought against Timmy and Danny, but then the two froze in shock as the car suddenly collided past them into the wall along with the ecto-puss.

They grinned and turned to Jimmy, who was hunched over. But then the ecto-puss phases through the car unharmed and charges at Jimmy, who had just noticed and gasped unable to move.

"SpongeBob!" Timmy yelled as the sponge ran over to him and shape-shifted into a ball form which Timmy grabbed with his right hand.

"Sponge Bowl!" they both cried as Timmy threw SpongeBob at the ecto-puss, knocking it away from Jimmy before it can touch him.

"Neutron!" Timmy shouted as he ran over to him, "Focus!"

Tak also came over and said, "Yeah, you should've moved when you had the chance."

Jimmy was finally able to straighten himself up and he looked up with a smile. "Not to worry. Focus is my middle name." then both his hands glow green. "All we need to finish this off is a supply of my ectoplasmic stunners."

When the ecto-puss was floating in the air, Jimmy ran over and shot a wavy green beam at it that caused the ghost to howl in pain and fidget in the air with a stunned look on its face.

Then Tak smirked as he shot a beam out of his staff that pushed the ecto-puss up toward Danny, who flew over and pounded it down to the ground with his fists.

With Jimmy in front of it, Danny tossed the Fenton Thermos to him. "Heads up, Iron Boy Genius!"

When Jimmy caught it in his hands and aimed the thermos at the unconscious ghost, his legs suddenly began trembling again which caused him to drop the thermos and fall to his hands and knees.

"Jimmy!" they all cried out.

SpongeBob, who was standing nearby, saw the ecto-puss begin to stir. He gave a yelp and quickly ran to the thermos and picked it up to suck the ghost inside. He put the lid back on and jumped up with a cheer, "Oh yeah!"

Once it was safe, the four quickly ran to their fallen friend.

"Jimmy, what's happening to you?" Danny asked as he helped him to stand up. "This is practically the third time you've fallen over."

"Don't worry." Jimmy assured in a weak tone as he panted. "I'm just a- just a little…exhausted…" he suddenly fell backwards and hit the floor.

The others gasp and lean down to him with Timmy taking off Jimmy's helmet to reveal that he had collapsed in dead faint.

"What's happened?" SpongeBob asked in horror as he bit down on his fingers.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Tak asked in the same worried tone.

Danny put his fingers on Jimmy's Adam's apple, and the ghost boy's eyes widen to feel a faint pulse.

"Well?" Tak asked again, waiting for an answer to relieve him.

Danny shook his head to snap back, and answered, "He should be fine. We just have to get him somewhere he can rest up."

_It's a shame about Jimmy, wonder what could've caused him to collapse like that; and what could DarkEvil be planning that he's keeping a secret?_


	4. Chapter 3: The Invitation

_Here's the next chapter of The Ultimate Showdown. Last time, Jimmy had passed out after using his Neutronic Mech-Suit in battle. What could've been the cause?_

Chapter 3: The Invitation

Everything was pitch-black. There was no sound anywhere except for faint groaning. Then a voice that sounded like Timmy's came from the darkness. _"Hello?"_

The groaning grew louder, and then another voice shouted, _"Oh boy, he's waking up!"_

"_Really? Are you sure?"_ a third voice asked.

Suddenly, the darkness began to go away as what looked like a pair of eyelids began to open up and a blurry vision came into view to show Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak standing at the sides of a bed, staring at him.

It was Jimmy who had just woken up after falling unconscious in battle and was now in his bedroom, lying in his bed. He held his head as he sat up and continued groaning. "Oohh…what happened?"

Suddenly, Danny burst in through the door, looking frantic. "Guys! I heard you shouting from downstairs! Is it true? Did he finally wake up?"

"Danny?" Jimmy asked in a weary tone. "What's going on? How did I get here?"

"We've been actually wanting to ask YOU couple things." Tak pointed out.

"Like why you invented something that could kill you." Timmy added.

"Kill me?" Jimmy questioned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

SpongeBob answered, "Danny told us that mecha-suit thingy was causing you to become tired and lose energy."

Jimmy still seemed perplexed until Danny spoke, "I figured out why you looked so beat lately. Whenever you put on that suit, you look like you're about to pass out. But when I saw what happened back there, that's when I realized it was the suit that was causing it."

Jimmy turned his head to see the pack, gloves, and helmet of the Neutronic Mech-Suit sitting on a nearby chair with the boots on the floor in front.

Danny continued, "Every time you use power from that thing, it drains you like a battery. If using even a little power from that suit caused you to pass out like that, imagine what would happen if you go full out on that thing."

Jimmy had a look of shock on his face as well as Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak. But then the genius lowers his head and looks solemn as he speaks in a serious tone, "I guess linking the wiring in the gloves and boots to connect to the nerve cells wasn't so brilliant after all; though that is how the power-pack enhances your abilities. I just never realized all that power could be overwhelming for the body which can lead to fatal results. If I had known that could occur, I would never have built the thing in the first place."

The others all stare at him as he finishes, and Tak breaks the silence and asks, "So…are you gonna destroy it?"

"Are you nuts?" Jimmy asked, raising a brow. "Of course I'm not gonna destroy it."

"What?" Danny asked in shock as well as the other three who were also surprised. "You're seriously not gonna get rid of that thing?"

"I can't." Jimmy replied. "After all the time I spent putting it together, and plus with all the unstable equipment I used to build it with, trying to destroy it could be just as bad as wearing it."

"So why don't you fix it?" Tak suddenly asked. "I mean, you built it, so you must know what the problem is. If you can fix whatever it is that's causing you to die, you can modify it to work."

"That's brilliant!" SpongeBob agreed. "You can totally do that, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked a bit unsure. "Well…"

"You have to, Jimmy." Timmy started saying. "If using that suit can really kill you, we can't let that happen. The only worse thing that can ever happen is if we lost you." The three look at him and turn to Jimmy with a smile of agreement. "Nothing, not even that suit can ever come between us."

"Jimmy!" a female voice called from outside the door as Judy came inside to see everyone. "Oh! I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but this letter just arrived for you."

"For me?" Jimmy asked curiously, taking the envelope from his mom and opening it to find a letter.

He read the note out loud, "'To James Neutron, we are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a chance to enroll in our high-class boarding school, Cerebral Academy, for intellectual students. Accepting this offer will not only offer you the chance to study with peers not only matching your intellect, but a promising future in the skills of science and mathematics.'"

"Oh, Jimmy," Judy smiled widely. "That's amazing."

"But, I didn't apply for any school." Jimmy pointed out. "I mean it's a great offer, but I heard a place like this can be very expensive."

Then SpongeBob suddenly snatched the note out of Jimmy's hand and quickly read through it. "Ooh, but lookie here." He pointed. "It says here that for you, the scholarship is for free."

"A free scholarship for me?" Jimmy said feeling confused yet honored.

"But, you can't actually go since you already go to another school." Timmy dully said.

Jimmy felt a bit torn until Judy said, "Well, Jimmy, whatever you decide to do is fine with me. Just take your time and think about what you want to do."

When she left, Danny turned to Jimmy and said with a smile, "I think it's cool that they want you to go there. You'd be perfect in a school for geniuses."

"But if I go there, I'd be away from all of you and my friends." Jimmy pointed out. "Maybe I shouldn't accept the offer. I do enjoy my own school despite its poor curriculum and the constant attempts of Cindy trying to show me up," he held out a pamphlet of the school to show various images from the school. "But the structure of the school, the advance science labs, fellow intellectual peers, and promising knowledge of a high level education does sound tempting."

He stopped to see the others staring at him as if he had just made his decision. "I need to give it some thought."

After a few seconds, Jimmy was finally able to sit up straight and move off his bed and walk out the door, leaving the other four Nicktoons alone.

Tak turned to them and asked, "Think he'll end up choosing to go to that school for geniuses?"

"Of course not." Timmy immediately responded. "If I know Jimmy, he'll definitely pick to stay here with us."

"Hooray!" SpongeBob cheered happily. "Now he won't have to leave us!"

"You got that right, SB." Tak smiled. "How about it, Danny?"

Danny was sitting in a chair, silent until he looked up at them and responded, "Well…"

"'Well' what?" Timmy asked, waiting for him to agree that Jimmy should stay.

"I say," Danny began to answer with a sigh. "We should let Jimmy do this."

"WHAT?" Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak all shouted in shock.

"What do you mean we should let Jimmy do this?" Tak yelled.

"We'll never see him again!" SpongeBob yelled also.

"Are you saying you want Jimmy to leave us?" Timmy demanded to know.

Danny quickly answered, "No, no, that's not it! I want Jimmy to stay as much as the rest of you, but maybe we should think about Jimmy for once."

"We are thinking of him." SpongeBob replied. "We don't want him to go so he can still be with us."

"No, you're missing the point." Danny explained. "Jimmy got this offer to go to some special school for kids like him, and that sounds like a great opportunity for him. But if he doesn't end up going just because of us, don't you think that wouldn't be fair?"

The three look at each other, thinking over what Danny just said. Then SpongeBob sniffs as if he's about to cry. "But…we'd never see him again if he goes."

"Come on," Danny said with a weak smile. "We'd still see him. He'll just not be around to fight bad guys with us or hang out. But," then his smile began to fade. "Once he finishes in a…couple years, we'll see him again even after the summer."

"Oh yeah," Timmy sarcastically said with a frown while crossing his arms. "When we're old and already forgot him."

Tak started thinking before he said, "You know, Danny might be right. If it's something Jimmy wants to do, we should let him go."

Timmy looked shocked. "Not you too!"

SpongeBob sniffed and wiped his eyes. "You're right, Danny." He put on a sad smile. "We should let Jimmy go to his new school and let him come back a genius- er!"

Timmy stopped and sighed, "Well, I still don't think he should just leave us like this." Then he secretly smirked. "But there is still a chance that he won't wanna go."

"Okay," Danny nodded. "But if it comes to the fact that Jimmy does wanna go, the least we can do is see him off with a smile." He put on a demonstrative grin which the others did not seem impressed by. He quickly dropped it to an average smile and added, "If he decides to go of course."

_Jimmy's got a lot going on now; he found out his suit is life-threatening and he just got an invitation to a boarding school. Will he go?_


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye Jimmy

_Here's the next chapter of "The Ultimate Showdown". Last time, Jimmy got on invitation to attend a boarding school for geniuses, but is not sure if we wants to go and leave his friends behind._

_Enjoy the next chapter and see what decision he'll make…_

Chapter 4: Goodbye Jimmy

The next day in Retroville, Jimmy was feeling much better and hanging in his front yard with Carl and Sheen, telling them about his offer to go to a high-class boarding school.

"…and the offer is very exclusive, but I'm not really sure if I should go or not." Jimmy explained. "Would I really leave everything here to go to Cerebral Academy?"

"Are you nuts?" Sheen shouted as he stood up.

Jimmy seemed surprised. "You think I should go?"  
"We do?" Carl also questioned.

"Of course not." Sheen answered. "Why would you wanna go to a school with a bunch of nerds that read textbooks, wear oversized glasses, and choose to do homework over playing videogames and eating 9 pounds of sugar?"

"That's not what it's really about, Sheen." Jimmy tried to explain. "It's a prestigious school that fits the qualifications of any genius whether it'd be lab equipment or a lab to work in." he then got a dreamy look. "They even have an actual proton laser."

"Wow," Carl said amazed. "That sounds like a super-cool school."

"Carl," Sheen whispered to him. "If Jimmy goes there, he won't be around to have cool adventures with us or bring his Nicktoon friends over here."

"Oh," Carl remembered and turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy, you're not really going there to school, are you?"

"Of course not, Carl," Jimmy simply answered, "although, I am considering it."

"You really are nuts!" Sheen shouted in displeasure. "You'll ruin your future if you go there!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and said, "Sheen, calm down. I haven't even decided if I'm gonna go there or not. I haven't even gotten the opinion of Timmy and the others."

"Yes!" Sheen nodded with a grin. "Ask them and do whatever they tell you to do."

Jimmy smiled. "Thanks guys. It was really nice to get your opinions of it, and as soon as I get Timmy, Danny, Tak, and SpongeBob's opinions, I'll decide what to do then." Then he turned and began walking away. "They should be at the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob's working, so I'll ask them now."

When Jimmy was gone and out of earshot, Carl asked, "Sheen, how does asking the Nicktoons help Jimmy stay?"

"Duh, it's so obvious." Sheen explained. "They're totally gonna tell Jimmy not to go to that dumb school. He's their leader, they'll definitely tell him to stay."

* * *

"I totally don't want Jimmy to go to that dumb school." Timmy said as he rested his head on his arms on the Krusty Krab table, sulking with Danny and Tak near him while SpongeBob was working in the kitchen. "He's our leader. If he's gone, the Nicktoons are done."

Danny walked over and replied, "We already discussed this, Timmy. We can't stop Jimmy from going to this thing. It's what he wants."

"Oh yeah, he wants to do it!" SpongeBob called from the kitchen with his spatula in hand being shown from the window. But then his sobs were heard, "…even though we'll miss him terribly."

"Right," Danny nodded and began sadly frowning also. "We're doing this because we care…so we'll definitely tell him to go."

Tak, who was looking out the window, suddenly turned around and shouted, "He's coming!"

Danny became alerted, but then got a serious look as he said, "Alright, let's do this."

Jimmy came into the Krusty Krab and saw his friends. "Hey guys." He greeted happily.

"Hey Jimmy," Timmy, Danny, and Tak greeted all.

"It's great that you guys are all here." Jimmy said approvingly. "I can finally ask you guys something."

"Oh gee…" Timmy was saying sarcastically. "I wonder what it could be."

Danny kicked the barrel Timmy was sitting on, causing him to fall over. "That's cool, Jimmy." Danny smiled. "We're here to listen."

SpongeBob came out from the kitchen, holding a plate of krabby patties over his head. "And we can listen while we all chow down on delicious krabby patties!" he said with a smile.

"Okay," Jimmy nodded as he began nervously, "Well…I talked to Carl and Sheen about the request to attend Cerebral Academy, and they seemed really supportive about it- well, Sheen didn't seem to happy about it, but I told them that I wouldn't make any decisions until I consult with you guys about it."

"That's great," Danny said with a grin.

"Yeah," Timmy also smiled. "So, we can tell you that you don't have to-" but before he could finish, Danny kicked him aside.

"What Timmy means is that whatever you decide to do is fine with us."

"Really?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Of course." Tak nodded with a smile. "You should…uh," but then his smile began to fade, "totally go."

"I should?"

Danny hesitated for a moment before answering, "Uh, yeah. I mean, you're a total genius, so a school like that would be perfect for you. You shouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this, right Timmy?"

Timmy just stood there silently next to him with a frown and his arms crossed until Danny nudged him, "Oh! Yeah…you should go."

"SpongeBob?" Jimmy asked, turning to the sponge for his opinion.

SpongeBob had a quivering smile on his face with tears flowing in his eyes. "Yes, Jimmy…we'd love for you to go." Then he cried out with a yell, "WE'RE HAPPY FOR YOU!" then he slammed the tray of krabby patties on his face to hide his sobbing.

But Jimmy stood there taken aback by their responses, but put on a small smile. "Oh, well, if you all really think I should go…"

"You should!" Tak quickly shouted, hoping he won't change his mind.

"We're all with you on this!" Danny also shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, just go already." Timmy said in a snooty tone.

Jimmy scratched the back of his head with an emotionless frown. "Okay…It looks like I'll be attending Cerebral Academy then. I better head home so I can start packing for tomorrow."

"We'll see ya first thing tomorrow, Jimmy." Danny said with a smile. "We'd never think of letting you leave without saying goodbye."

"Well, see you there." Jimmy smiled before heading out the Krusty Krab doors.

Once Jimmy was long gone, panic seemed to break out between the friends. Timmy shouted at the top of his lungs, "NOOOO!" SpongeBob began crying out loud with ketchup, mustard, lettuce, and buns all over his face, "WHAAAA!" Tak banged his fist repeatedly on one of the tables and muttered, "No, no, no, no, no." and Danny held his head, not saying anything, but feeling everyone else's misery.

* * *

Late at night, Jimmy was inside his lab after packing the essentials he'd need when he'd be attending the boarding school. He was then standing in front of a cupboard and seemed to be emptying it out.

"Hmm…" Jimmy thought as he held his Freeze Ray. "I might need this." Then he tossed it into his Hyper Cube that was on the floor beside him.

Then he took out his Hypno Beam. "You never know when this could come in handy." He tossed it into his cube. Then he took out his Tornado Blaster. "I suppose I can take this for reminiscence."

When he tossed it into his Hyper Cube, he continued to look around until he pulled out his Neutronic Mech-Suit and stared at it for a while. "The big question is what I'm gonna do with this?"

But before he could decide anything, Goddard came over and whimpered at him. Jimmy turned to him and pats him on the head. "I know, Goddard. But, I can't take you along; they have a strict 'no pets' policy, even against computerized ones."

Goddard barked and Jimmy responded, "Don't be ridiculous, I'll see you again someday."

However, Goddard whimpered again and Jimmy sighed, "Well, you seem more bummed about me going than Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak did. I thought for sure they'd protest about the idea of me going, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe they don't need me around like I thought they did."

Jimmy began to dread the thought about it until he put on a large smile, "But on the plus side, I'm going to the wondrous Cerebral Academy, it should be every young scientist's dream. I'll be sure to come back an even greater scientist."

When he went back to packing, he was unaware that on the ceiling on his lab was Vlad's spy bug watching him.

_It looks like Jimmy is going to Cerebral Academy after all, but unfortunately, Jim's friends aren't the only ones who know about it. Review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	6. Chapter 5: New Kid in Boarding School

_Here's the next chapter for "The Ultimate Showdown". Jimmy's on his way to his new school. What will he think of the place?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 5: New Kid in Boarding School

The next afternoon, Jimmy had his backpack and suitcase with him as he stood in the front yard with his parents and friends about to depart for boarding school.

Judy and Hugh hugged him goodbye. "Take care, Jimmy." Judy said, crying a bit. "Be good while you attend school."

"Don't worry, Mom." Jimmy nodded. "I should fit right in."

"Just promise not to get expelled this time." Hugh reminded.

Jimmy chuckled nervously. "I won't."

Goddard licked his face, and then he walked over to Carl and Sheen. "Well, I'll see you guys again someday."

But instead, Carl started sobbing loudly and ran over to hug Jimmy.

"Carl!" Sheen shouted. "You're supposed to be a man when you say goodbye to Jimmy." Then he suddenly started sniffling, "Despite the fact that we won't be having any more dangerous adventures with him."

Once he got out of Carl's grasp, Jimmy smiled and said, "Calm down, guys. I promise I'll call you guys as often as I can, just as long as you keep out of trouble of course."

Cindy turned to her friend, Libby, and whispered, "You realize with Neutron leaving Retroville, that'll mean I'll be the smartest kid in school."

Libby just rolled her eyes while Cindy smiled in satisfaction, and then she said, "Oh please, you can't possibly be sayin' you won't miss Jimmy."

Cindy just crossed her arms and said, "No, why would I?"

But then she heard Jimmy say, "What's wrong, Vortex?" she turned to see him smirking at her. "Feeling a tad jealous that I got accepted into Cerebral Academy and you didn't?"

Cindy just scoffed, "Oh please, Nerdtron! Anybody can get accepted into a fancy-pants school like Cerebral Academy."

"Anybody except you apparently." Jimmy smoothly replied. "I'll be sure to mail you a postcard explaining how great it is there without you around."

He walked away and Cindy shouted after him, "Good! It'll be better here without you too!" she turned around and glared, but it then disappeared with a sad look.

Jimmy went over to Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak and began saying, "Well, guys, I'll miss you all as well."

"Same here." Danny smiled weakly.

Timmy just stood there with his arms crossed until Danny nudged him again. "Ugh! Yeah, I'll miss you. But even though I know you're gonna make new friends there, I'll be sure to make new best friends myself to replace you."

"Okay…" Jimmy said with an odd look.

SpongeBob wiped a tear out of his eyes and gave Jimmy a small white box. "What's this?" Jimmy wondered.

"A krabby patty." answered SpongeBob. "I made it for you this morning in case you got hungry on the way there."

Jimmy chuckled thankfully. "Thanks, SpongeBob. I-"

But he was cut off when SpongeBob hugged him. "We'll never forget you." He said with a sniffle.

"Take care, Jim." Tak said when as he walked over and pat his shoulder.

Then the bus that would take Jimmy to his new school arrived and the slide door opened. Jimmy waved goodbye to everyone and proceeded to the bus.

When he was about to step on, he suddenly shouted, "Wait!" he then ran back toward his friends and stopped in front of Danny.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Danny asked confused.

"Danny Fenton," Jimmy began saying as he reached into his pocket. "I herby appoint you the new leader of the Nicktoons."

He handed Danny his recaller which shocked him. "Me?" Danny questioned. "But…you're the leader."

"You know I'll be unable to perform any leadership duties while I'm away. So, I'm intrusting you to look after everyone while I'm gone."

Danny gripped the recaller in his hand and put on a smile. "You can count on me."

Jimmy nodded and made his way onto the bus. He took a seat in the back and watched from the back window as the bus began to leave Retroville.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark lair of DarkEvil LaserPants, inside a large room, there were stairs that led up to a throne where DarkEvil was sitting upon, reading the large scroll.

"…two malu berries…a spoonful of sweet sugar…" DarkEvil said as he read, "…and a dose of Nitrous Oxide." He closed the scroll and laughed. "This other recipe will be perfect for my later plans."

Then he suddenly closed the scroll when the door opened and Professor Calamitous came in, looking anxious.

"Mr. LaserPants!" Calamitous called to him as he entered. "The spy bug found something. It seems that Neutron has left Retroville and the Nicktoons are without a leader."

But DarkEvil didn't seem alerted by this or even surprised. "Excellent," he said with a smirk. "Phase 2 is complete."

"What?" Calamitous questioned with a confused look. "What do you mean 'complete'? You haven't even done a thing. Shouldn't we just ambush Neutron while he's unprotected?"

"No, you just focus on your own target." Then he stood up and walked down the steps with the scroll. "I'm gonna be working on a little experiment, so don't disturb me."

But before he left, he turned to Calamitous and finished answering his question, "Besides…I already got someone else on the job."

* * *

The next morning, Jimmy stepped out of the bus with his suitcase after it had come to a stop. He was amazed to see a large gate in front of him with a large campus behind it consisting of large buildings and grassy areas, and a sign next to the front that read, 'Cerebral Academy'.

Jimmy began to walk through the gates and stared around at his surroundings as he walked by. He saw a bunch of kids around his age, and some older, just hanging out, studying, or playing chess or with a Frisbee. They all were wearing red short-sleeved shirts with green vests along with green pants (and skirts for girls).

"Well, this isn't bad so far." Jimmy said to himself as he continued his way. "The configuration of this campus is highly complex."

But then he turned and spotted a boy with messy brown hair, glasses, and braces sitting on a bench near him, typing on a laptop. "Just ten more seconds and I'll win the final Cosmos Wars figurine I need to complete my collection."

"Although," Jimmy said with an odd look. "This isn't what I had in mind when I thought the pupils here were sharp-minded."

Then he turned his head forward to see two intelligent-looking boys sitting across from each other at a table with a burner and beaker in front of them as well as test tubes.

"We've already added the hydrogen to the concoction." The first boy told the other. "Now all we need is the Neptunium."

When he was about to pour in the element, they heard a, "No!" and Jimmy suddenly rushed over and stopped them after hearing their conversation.

"Excuse me, but what are doing?" the second boy asked.

"Stopping you from making a serious miscalculation." Jimmy answered.

"And what makes you so sure?" the first boy asked, skeptically.

Jimmy easily answered, "If you wanna get the results you expect, you'll want to add Sodium Chloride instead." He grabbed a salt shaker on the table and sprinkled it into the boiling liquid.

The first boy snorted. "Like that'll ever-" but to his surprise, the liquid stopped boiling and retained a calm result.

"Suffering silicones, he was correct." The second boy said in shock, and they both turned to Jimmy and smiled in appreciation, "Thanks, fellow genius stranger."

Jimmy turned around and smiled in flattery, "Wow," he whispered in surprise. "I'm not being called a know-it-all or show-off."

But then he heard a yelp and turned his head to see a girl with curly red hair, trying to open a locker that had a high-tech lock on it with a number pad on it. "Aah, I entered my security code through the lock, but my locker won't open."

"Pardon me, miss." Jimmy intervened. "But, I think your problem is that your lock has blown a fuse."

He swung open the pad to show a bunch of colored wires inside and shot his laser pen inside and closed it back up. "Now try re-entering your combination and it should work perfectly now."

She entered her code on the number pad and it beeped with a voice saying "password accepted", and then the locker door swung open.

"Wow," the girl said in awe as she took out her books. "Thanks for the assistance. You're a true genius."

When she walked away, Jimmy smiled to himself. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

But he was unknowingly being watched by an unknown figure that was wearing glasses, and the person glared as he watched Jimmy from a high window in one of the buildings.

_It looks like Jimmy is fitting right in at his new school than he did at his old. But will the Nicktoons be okay without him? And what else could DarkEvil be planning to do with that scroll? Review and the next chapter with all the answers will be posted soon._


	7. Chapter 6: New Friends

_Here's the next chapter of The Ultimate Showdown. Last time, left the Nicktoons to go to boarding school, will the Nicktoons survive without him?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 6: New Friends

In Dimmsdale, Timmy was in his room, sitting on his bed with his fairies in the fishbowl and Tak was in the middle of the room, talking on his recaller.

"You sure about that, Danny?" he asked as Danny spoke with him on the other end. "…Okay, we'll meet you over there tomorrow. Tell SB the same thing."

After he hung up, Tak turned to Timmy and said in a disappointed tone, "Danny says he's hanging out with Tucker today and that SpongeBob's working late tonight."

"I guess it's just you and me for now." Timmy noticed until he asked, "By the way, what do you think?"

"About what?" Tak asked feeling a bit confused.

Timmy explained, "We can't go into Jimmy's lab anymore, so…"

Tak soon understood what Timmy was insinuating and responded, "Timmy…your room's cool and all, but it just doesn't feel the same as having the HQ at Jimmy's lab."

"Told ya he wouldn't like it." Cosmo said until Timmy hushed.

"I miss Jimmy." Tak said, lowering his head. "Being a Nicktoon just doesn't feel the same without him."

"Relax, Tak." Timmy said. "We'll be fine without him. It's time to move on like me."

"Like you?" Tak asked in disbelief. "It's only been a day since he left. You're the one who didn't want him to leave in the first place."

"That was before." Timmy tried to say in a convincing tone. "Now I'm way over it. Plus with him gone, I can finally start dating Cindy Vortex. But first things first, I'm gonna get a new best friend."

"Why would you need a new best friend?" Tak asked. "Just because Jimmy's gone, doesn't mean you have to replace him."

"Well, think of it as just 'temporary replacement'." Timmy tried to explain eagerly. "Jimmy can't perform any best friend duties while he's off at that dumb school, so I'm gonna need someone else to be my new genius- uh, my new super best friend."

Tak snorted and crossed his arms, "I wonder who that poor sap is gonna be."

"And I was thinking…maybe it should be…" after a while, Timmy smirked and turned his head to the shaman. "You, Tak."

"What?" Tak asked with his eyes widening. "Why me? I mean you're a great friend and all, and I'm flattered. But shouldn't you find someone else like Danny or SpongeBob? Or maybe even Chester or AJ."

"Nah, Danny isn't really the type of guy to be Jimmy- I mean, my best friend! And neither is SpongeBob. Plus, I need someone from another world who is a Nicktoon." Then he walked over and put his arm around Tak. "And guess who that is?"

"…Patrick?" Tak guessed feebly.

"Nope, it's you." Timmy said with a smile. "Hey, why don't we have the new Nicktoons Meeting Place in your room?"

"JIMMY!"

* * *

In a large dormitory, Jimmy was now walking down a long hallway, staring a piece of paper in his right hand.

"Okay…" he said to himself. "My room should be 202." He stopped and looked to his left to see the door number he was looking for. "And here it is."

He turned the doorknob and opened the door as he peeked inside before entering. "Hello?" he asked until he spotted someone inside.

There was a small boy that was a little taller than Jimmy with short bowl cut black hair, dark skin, and black horned-rimmed glasses, wearing a red shirt, green vest, and green pants like the other students.

"Hello," he greeted as he glared at Jimmy. "I've been expecting you."

"Umm," Jimmy stammered in confusion. "You have?"

"Of course," he replied in the same low tone. "After I was informed I'd be receiving a new roommate, I was wondering when you'd show up."

Jimmy chuckled nervously as he tried to smile. "Well, in truth to be told, it was kinda unexpected. I was pretty surprised when I received a letter telling me I've been accepted here even when I hadn't applied."

"So, you're a local genius of your town, I assume?" the boy asked, still glaring at him.

"You got that right, um…"

"Hewitt," The boy replied. "Dylan Hewitt."

"Dylan," Jimmy repeated and continued, "Being the one with the highest I.Q. in school can sometimes be very difficult at times. But spending a few short minutes here, I already feel right at home."

"Quite," Dylan said, rolling his eyes.

"So, anyway, my name's Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron." He introduced, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm positive being roommates with you shall be quite-"

"Away!" Dylan snapped, smacking Jimmy's hand away. "I will not come in physical contact with your filthy epidermis that has been assisting those around campus! Don't think you'll be spending more than two days here! Sooner or later, you will be terminated!"

Jimmy stared in shock as he watched Dylan storm out of the room and slammed the door behind him. But then he opened the door again and added, "And change into clothing that the dress code requires. Your horrendous style of garments is nauseating!"

He slammed the door again when he left, leaving Jimmy with a shocked look on his face until he glared, looking appalled. "I don't believe it." He said. "It's only my first day and already I found someone I displease; and worst of all, he's my roommate."

Jimmy groaned in annoyance as he placed his suitcase and backpack on the bed beside the right side of the room and opened his suitcase to start unpacking. But before he could do anything, he heard a knock at the door.

"What does he want now?" Jimmy groaned, thinking it was Dylan again.

Jimmy opened the door with his eyes closed as he angrily shouted, "I'm gonna change soon, alright?" but then he stopped and his eyes widen when he sees it's not Dylan at the door.

It was a girl around his age with long wavy blonde hair in a pink headband, light blue eyes, wearing a red shirt, green vest, and green skirt.

"Cindy?" Jimmy asked, seeing that the girl almost looked exactly like Cindy Vortex.

"'Cindy'?" the girl questioned until she smiled. "No, my name is Wendy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, I…"

But Wendy just said, "You must be the new kid I heard about."

"Um, yeah, that's right." Jimmy said a little nervously. "I'm Jimmy Neutron."

"Jimmy Neutron?" Wendy asked until she gasped. "Oh, my gosh! Now I understand why you called me 'Cindy'. You're Jimmy Neutron from Retroville, right?"

"Yeah?"

Wendy chuckled as he said, "Cindy Vortex is my cousin."

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "Your cousin?"

"That's right. She's told me so much about you." Then she got a little smile. "But she's never mentioned how cute you were."

Jimmy's face turned red as he looked away. "Oh, well, you see…we don't really…"

"I'm sorry about that! It kinda slipped out." Wendy said embarrassingly until she turned to Jimmy again, "Hey, maybe I can show you around. Show you where your classes are and introduce you."

"I don't know." Jimmy said, glancing around. "You see, I still have to unpack everything and if my roommate comes in and sees-"

"I can even show you the proton laser they have on campus."

Jimmy suddenly glanced at Wendy with a grin. "You lead the way."

_It looks like Jimmy made a new friend as well as an enemy. Will things get better for the Nicktoons like it is for Jimmy? Review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	8. Chapter 7: Today's Lessons

_Here's the next chapter of The Ultimate Showdown. Last time, Timmy was trying to replace Jimmy with Tak as his new "best friend"._

_Find out what happens next…_

Chapter 7: Today's Lessons

The next morning in Amity Park, Danny was sitting on the couch of his living room, talking with Sam. "…And right before he left, he made me leader." Danny explained to her as he looked at his new recaller in his hands. "It feels nice, but I don't wanna feel like he'll be gone forever."

"He's not gonna be gone forever, Danny." Sam told him. "Besides, you'd make the perfect leader, probably better than Timmy or SpongeBob."

"I guess you're right, but it's not just that. I kinda miss having Jimmy around. Leading a team wouldn't be the same as having him in it."

But then they heard a voice that sounded like Tak's yell, "I SAID NO!"

Then another voice yelled, "COME ON, YOU HAVE TO!" which was Timmy's.

"Sounds like you're not the only one missing Jimmy." Sam said as she stood up. "You better go keep your team in check, leader. I gotta go anyway."

"Alright." Danny reluctantly stood up and gave Sam a quick kiss. "See ya later."

Sam walked out and passed Danielle, who was walking to Fenton Works. "Hey Dani." She greeted.

"Hey Sam." Danielle greeted back.

As Tak and Timmy were approaching, they stopped when they spotted the two girls. Timmy elbowed Tak as he whispered, "There's Dani. Why don't you go talk to her since you like her so much?"

Tak's face turned scarlet and he aggressively elbowed Timmy in the arm. "I told you, I don't wanna be a new Jimmy for you. Besides, I only like Dani."

"Who said you have to be a new Jimmy?" Timmy pointed out as he rubbed his left arm. "I just think you and Jimmy have a lot in common which is why you'd be perfect as my new best friend. Except for liking Cindy, that's the one thing you can't do."

"But I DON'T have that much in common with Jimmy!"

"Hey guys!" Danny shouted after having approached them. "What are you doing? The whole neighborhood can hear you arguing."

Timmy answered, "Just telling Tak how he's doing a very poor job of trying to pass himself off as my new best friend."

Tak glared at Timmy and shouted, "Just because he wants me to be like Jimmy!"

"Guys, you gotta stop this." Danny said, stopping them. "Tak, you're fighting with him as much as Jimmy did."

"Ha!" Timmy laughed in joy with an excited smile.

"And Timmy," Danny continued scolding, "I know you miss Jimmy, but this is not the way to deal with it."

"Who said I missed him?" Timmy replied with a shrug. "I'm doing just fine with him gone. Hey Danny, you think you can give up your post as leader and give it to Tak?"

"Timmy, I don't wanna act like Jimmy for you just so I can be your new best friend!" Tak shouted.

"And Jimmy gave his post to me." Danny added.

"Yeah!" but then Tak stopped and got a smile, "Although, I think being leader would be pretty cool."

Danny just narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cerebral Academy, Jimmy was running through the empty campus, now wearing a red shirt, green vest and pants for his uniform.

He was panting in exhaustion as he continued running through the school. "Pukin' Pluto…it's my first day of class and already I'm late." He glared. "And worst of all, Dylan didn't even bother to wake me up."

Jimmy ran inside a building and ran up the stairs and opened the door to the classroom to see the students and old teacher.

"Hi," Jimmy nervously greeted. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Yes," the teacher said. "You must be James Neutron. I'm Mr. Avers, your math teacher." Then he turned and signaled Jimmy inside. "Please take a seat anywhere you want."

Jimmy walked into the classroom toward the long desk in the front row, and took a seat in the chair right next to Wendy. He turned to her and smiled, "Hey Wendy."

"Hi Jimmy," Wendy greeted quietly. "It's so great that we're in the same class."

"Definitely." Jimmy whispered back.

"Alright," Mr. Avers began as he stood at the board. "Can anyone tell me what the square root of 121?"

When Wendy was about to raise her hand, Jimmy shot his hand in the air first. "Yes, Mr. Neutron?" Mr. Avers asked.

"The answer is 11." Jimmy easily answered.

"That is correct." Mr. Avers clapped once. "Nice job, Mr. Neutron."

"The square root of 196?"

"14." Jimmy answered again.

"400?"

Jimmy answered again, "The correct answer would be 20."

"That is correct." Mr. Avers clapped again.

The other students murmured to each other in surprise by Jimmy's genius, and Wendy just leaned her head down as she stared at him with a smile. But Dylan, who was sitting in the back row, just glared at Jimmy with dislike.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Danny was laying on his bed with an annoyed expression on his face as he listened to Timmy and Tak's constant arguing in his room.

"Come on, Tak!" Timmy shouted as he held out a red shirt with an atom symbol and blue jeans. "Just slip these and you'll feel really cool."

"For the twentieth time, I'm not wearing those!" Tak shouted with his back turned to Timmy.

"Why not? Jimmy always wears these and he thinks of them as a fashion statement. Along with the hair, you gotta change your hair."

Tak growled in annoyance and turned to him, "It's not that! They won't even fit me! In case you forgot, I'm tall and he's short!"

While the two were arguing, Danny's eyes began to narrow even more and a scowl moves across his face with boiling anger.

"Well, then lose the feather, change your hair, and lose the makeup." Timmy said, tossing the clothes on the floor. "And talk all fancy-like and use a lot of syllables. Instead of 'short', say something like…'diminutive'."

"When are you gonna get it through your head that I'm not a genius or Jim-"

Danny finally had it and stood up, shouting, "ENOUGH!"

Timmy and Tak got startled by this and immediately stopped arguing.

"Geez, this is so stupid!" Danny yelled angrily. "Ever since Jimmy left, all you two ever do is argue and fight. So as leader, I ORDER you two to quit the fighting!"

Before Timmy or Tak could respond, their recallers started to beep and Danny answered his, "Fenton here, what's up?"

"Danny, help!" SpongeBob's voice called out. "The Krusty Krab is under attack by evil robots! HELP!"

Timmy and Tak gasp as Danny responds, "Don't worry, SpongeBob. We're on our way." He turned to Timmy and Tak, who both got determined looks and nodded. "Nicktoons…let's unite."

_It looks like things still aren't going right for the Nicktoons minus Jimmy, but how will things go for them in battle? Keep your eyes out for the next chapter._


	9. Chapter 8: Protect the Krusty Krab

_Hi everyone, hope you had a great Christmas. Here's my present to you: a new chapter of The Ultimate Showdown._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 8: Protect the Krusty Krab

At Cerebral Academy, after math class, all the students walked out of their classes with Jimmy walking beside Wendy.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Jimmy said to Wendy. "I was expecting a little more."

"Are you kidding?" Wendy asked as she smiled. "You answered almost every question correctly."

Jimmy looked down as he blushed a bit. "Well, I guess I should've let you answer at least one."

"Oh, don't worry. It was pretty neat seeing you answer them with no problem. Even that Dylan boy answered some of the questions correctly."

"Oh, right, Dylan." Jimmy remembered with a worried look. "Other than you and me, he also aced the Pop Quiz."

Wendy smiled until Jimmy suddenly said, "Uh, sorry, Wendy, but I have to get back to my dormitory and call Carl and Sheen like I promised. I have to do it before my next class."

When Jimmy started running away, Wendy called after him, "Don't forget to meet me at lunch later!"

* * *

Jimmy soon reached his room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Oh great," he muttered in annoyance, but stopped when he heard noise coming from inside. "Dylan? Dylan, are you in there?"

He knocked, but there was no answer. Then he reached around in his school bag for his key until he eventually found it and used it to unlock the door. When he went inside, his eyes widen in shock, "Dylan!"

He found most of his inventions scattered on the floor and his roommate holding his Hyper Cube. Jimmy glared angrily and shouted, "Dylan, what are you doing?"

"Just rummaging through your so-called inventions to see if you really are genius like you state you are," Dylan answered. "Though, this four-dimensional hypercube mildly intrigues me."

"Give me that!" Jimmy snapped as he snatched the Hypercube out of Dylan's hand. "You can't go around snooping through your roommate's stuff. That's a total violation of privacy."

"This happens to be MY room." Dylan proclaimed as he took out a photograph of Jimmy with Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak all looking happy together. "And I have every privilege to rifle through YOUR belongings if I please."

Jimmy growled as he snatched the photo out of Dylan's hand.

Then Dylan turned away as he said, "Anyway, you better proceed onward now. You don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting."

"Girlfriend?" Jimmy questioned in shock.

"Yes, the perky blonde girl that shares math and chemistry class with us." Dylan explained.

"You mean Wendy? She's not my girlfriend."

Dylan chuckled lightly. "Oh please, I can see you have obvious feelings for her, so there is no use in concealing it."

Jimmy blushed hard until he glared, "So what's it to you? All I want is for you to stay away from my stuff!"

"Well…" Dylan began saying as he walked over to the edge of Jimmy's bed and pulled out the helmet and pack to Jimmy's Neutronic Mech-Suit. "Does that include this?"

Jimmy gasped and demanded, "You better hand that back to me!"

But Dylan just continued to examine the suit. "If I could conjecture, I would say that this is a mechanical suit that has the capability of granting the wearer power of stupendous energy and miraculous capabilities."

Jimmy anger suddenly disappeared with a look of astonishment. "How did you know?"

"I can tell by the design you utilized. Anyone who would bear this would be fixed with tremendous power."

"Well, actually, I consider that one of my failed inventions." Jimmy said shamefully.

"Ha!" Dylan said with a smirk as he dropped the suit. "I thought even you wouldn't have capacity to even invent something like this."

"Don't get your hopes too high, Hewitt." Jimmy warned, "I'll have you know that my Neutronic Mech-Suit functions perfectly, but I'll warn you that the flaws it holds can be overwhelming."

"Oh really? Well, I guess you're not that intellectual after all, Nerdtron." Dylan then laughed at him while Jimmy glared back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, all is peaceful…unless you're at the Krusty Kab. Several familiar-looking robots were marching toward the Krusty Krab while inside, SpongeBob had a terrified look as he watched through the glass door.

He turned to Sandy and Squidward. "This is bad, guys! What'll we do?" he asked.

Sandy pounded her fist into her hand and shouted, "We gotta fend those varmints off is what we gotta do! At least until your buddies arrive!"

Squidward just ducked behind the cash register with a terrified expression, "I'm just gonna sit here and make sure I don't get hurt."

Mr. Krabs came out of his office to spot the hoards of robots coming this way. "Well, I'll be," he said with excitement. "Loads of customers comin' this way and hungry-looking ones as well."

Sandy glared at him and shouted, "They ain't customers, Mr. Krabs! They're dirty robots that are up to no good!"

"Sandy's right, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob tried to explain also. "Those robots are evil and work for someone even more evil. I've seen it myself!"

"And how do I know they don't actually wanna eat krabby patties." Mr. Krabs asked in disbelief.

Then suddenly a laser fired through the window and narrowly missed SpongeBob, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs. But hit the wall above Squidward's head.

"Does that answer your question?" a voice said as the three turn to see Danny Phantom with Timmy and Tak.

"Guys, you're here!" SpongeBob said excitedly.

Danny flew over to Mr. Krabs and said, "You go hide in your office while the rest of us take care of these rust buckets."

"Alright, but don't be expectin' any reward money in return." Mr. Krabs warned before he left.

"Happy to do it for free, sir." Danny saluted.

Then a bunch of robotic hands burst through the glass windows in an attempt to break in. SpongeBob and Sandy made karate poses as Timmy and Tak took out their weapons.

"Nicktoons Unite!" Danny shouted before they all charged forward.

SpongeBob and Sandy karate chopped the robots' arms that were trying to get through the window and the force broke them off and fell to the ground as they sparked with electricity. Danny was in the air, shooting the robots with ecto-beams and blowing them away. When a robot was coming through the window, Tak used his staff to bash the head off the robot.

SpongeBob took out his bubble wand and blew a bubble bomb that he threw at the robots outside causing them to blow up.

"Nice one, little buddy!" Sandy congratulated as she high-fived SpongeBob.

As Tak shot magic beams from his staff at the robots, he stopped and turned to Danny, "There's too many of them!"

"What do we do?" Timmy asked Tak.

"Don't ask me!" Tak yelled back.

Danny ignored Timmy and Tak's bickering and smiled with an idea, "I got it. SpongeBob, Sandy, hold the door open!"

SpongeBob and Sandy looked confused, but did what he wanted. The two pull the doors open and stand to the sides as they hold them open while Danny walks to the front. He takes a deep breath and lets out his Ghostly Wail.

The force of the power blew the robots that were in front of the doorway away from the Krusty Krab. Then Danny stepped out of the restaurant and let out another Ghostly Wail to his right and blew back the remaining robots and did the same to the ones on his left.

Once there was nothing left of the robots, Danny panted in exhaustion and leaned forward a bit. SpongeBob ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Danny, you did it!"

"Yeah…" Danny wearily said with a smile. "I guess that solves that problem."

But suddenly they heard a loud noise, and turn around to see it come from inside the kitchen. SpongeBob gasped in fright, "We must've missed a few."

Danny stood up and said in determination, "I'll take care of it."

"Right!" Tak agreed with his staff held out.

"Actually, I'll take care of it ALONE." Danny said, holding his hand out and pushing Tak back.

"You sure?" Tak asked, feeling unsure as he stared at him.

"I'm sure." Danny replied. "You, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Sandy make sure there aren't any more goons around. As leader, I'll check the back."

He walked off without another word and headed into the kitchen. He slowly pushed open the door and moved his eyes around to survey the area.

Then Danny walked in and continued to look around until he suddenly heard the door close behind him, which caused him to turn around and gasp.

"Hello Daniel," Danny turned back around to see Vlad Plasmius standing behind him, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Plasmius." Danny sneered. "I was expecting to see Plankton here again, but I didn't really think it'd be you the one who's behind all this."

"Frankly, my dear boy," Vlad continued in a calm tone and smirk. "I'm a bit surprised myself. I was certain I'd be ordered to fetch the sponge in square pants for the one who hired me, but apparently it's you he wants."

"'Sponge'?" Danny questioned with a confused look.

"That's right. He wants me to bring you to him alive, though he said nothing about unharmed." Vlad fired an ecto-beam at Danny, who quickly put a shield to stop it.

Danny lowered his shield and glared, "Well, whoever wants me; you can tell him I'm not interested- Especially if he has to send a bunch of robots along with you to come and get me."

"Why don't you just tell him that yourself?"

Before he knew it, a duplicate of Vlad appeared behind Danny and fired an ecto-beam at his back causing the ghost boy to scream in pain as he fell to the ground unconscious. Then the real Vlad stood over him.

Vlad smirked and muttered, "…once you're there."

_Hope you enjoyed it. It looks like things have gone from bad to worse for the Nicktoons, especially Danny. What will the rest of the Nicktoons do without both leaders? Hope you review and the wait for the next chapter._


	10. Chapter 9: Romance and Pain

_It's the new year! Celebrate it with a new chapter of Nicktoons: The Ultimate Showdown. Last time, Danny was captured by Vlad for DarkEvil LaserPants, who wants him for some reason._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 9: Romance and Pain

At Jimmy's boarding school, Jimmy was in his dorm, sitting on his bed with Wendy sitting next to him as they looked over their homework.

"So turn the heat on the burner for exactly 13 degrees, let it sit for three minutes, and we'll have the correct-"

"Thanks Jimmy." Wendy interrupted as she took the notebook. "I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly now."

"Oh, okay," Jimmy said a bit awkwardly. "You know, I never mentioned this before, but it almost seems highly illogical to believe you're actually related to Cindy Vortex."

"Oh," Wendy said with a surprised look. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Jimmy began nervously. "For one thing, you're… a lot more…pleasant than she is; and not to mention the fact that she's never even mentioned you once before."

Wendy giggled lightly, "I see. Of course I should tell you that Cindy and I haven't really seen eye-to-eye in the past. Of course through the times I did talk to her over the phone and at reunions, all she ever talked about was you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course, it is also highly illogical to believe that you're anything like the way she described you."

Jimmy chuckled also. "Well, you should believe that anything related to me Cindy might've told you is completely false."

"I don't know…" Wendy said in a playful tone. "Your head is pretty big."

Jimmy's face turned red and looked away as he tried to smile.

"So, are you and Cindy good friends at all?"

"Well," Jimmy began to explain. "She and her friend, Libby, sometimes tag along on any adventures I go on with Carl and Sheen- they're my two best friends, but don't really match up to my intellect. Usually, Cindy thinks of ways to humiliate and show me up."

"Wow," Wendy said in amazement. "Sounds like you got a lot going on in your town."

"You don't know the half of it. Other than Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy, my closest friends have to be Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak. They live in other…towns and we see each other quite often."

He pulled out the picture he took back from Dylan earlier and gave it to Wendy for her to see. She had an odd look as she stared at the other four in the picture. "Gee, they look kinda weird."

"I suppose. But they're really great friends and we've been on tons of adventures. I guess you can say they look up to me- like a leader." Then Jimmy smile faded and had a sad frown. "Saying goodbye to them was the hardest. They were the ones who suggested I come here in the first place after I received the free scholarship letter to come."

Wendy put her arm around him and warmly said, "Don't be so down, Jimmy. You'll definitely make some new friends here. What about your roommate?"

"Dylan?" Jimmy questioned until he frowned angrily. "Honestly, I wish he wasn't my roommate. He's smart and all, but he's an all-time jerk." Then he looked over at Wendy and smiled, "Actually, you're really the first friend I met here."

Wendy chuckled embarrassingly and blushed, "Really?"

"Of course. If only I could introduce you to my other friends. They'd really like you."

Wendy held Jimmy's hand and said, "Don't worry so much. They probably miss you just as much."

Just then, Jimmy and Wendy sat there silently while staring at each other. Then the two began to lean toward each other with their eyes closing.

But just before their lips meet, Jimmy suddenly stopped and buried his face in the science book. "We should probably get back to work now." He quickly said with his face turning scarlet.

Wendy just stared at him oddly, not saying anything.

But then Jimmy looked away from his book and sadly wondered, "I wonder how they're getting along without me."

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Timmy shouted from the kitchen of the Krusty Krab with SpongeBob, Sandy, and Tak. "Where could Danny have gone?"

"I don't know." Tak replied after having looked around. "It's like he just disappeared."

"But he has to be here somewhere." SpongeBob pointed out with a worried expression. "We can call him on his recaller."

"You think we hadn't tried that?" Timmy snapped. "His recaller's been deactivated somehow so we can't find him and we have no way of calling Jimmy and telling him what's going on."

"Relax, boys." Sandy told them. "If we all know Danny, he'd turn up at any moment."

"This is just great," Timmy fell to his knees. "First we lose Jimmy, and now we lost Danny."

"Just don't expect me to be both Jimmy and Danny." Tak mentioned.

Timmy stood up and glared at him, "Why should I when you do a very poor job at being my best friend to replace Jimmy?"

Tak then shouted back, "Well, maybe you'd do a better job at being SB's best friend to replace Danny! We wouldn't want him to have his void empty like yours!"

As the two argued, SpongeBob stood next to them and stared helplessly until he groaned and covered his ears to drown out their arguing as he walked away sadly.

"Oh, you're hilarious!" Timmy sarcastically yelled, "At least my best friend didn't disappear into nothing!"

"Are you referring to Jimmy now? I thought I was your new best friend now, or am I your new Jimmy?"

"I'm not trying to turn you into Jimmy!"

"Oh, come on! That's what you've been doing ever since the real Jimmy left because you miss him too much to admit it!"

Timmy gritted his teeth; feeling stunned until he shook it off and yelled, "Maybe I should find someone else to be my new best friend instead!"

"Maybe you should!"

Suddenly, Sandy moved in-between them and pushed them apart. "Will you two men knock it off?"

Then SpongeBob spoke, "Maybe Sandy's right."

"Huh?" Timmy and Tak asked.

"Danny's tough. He probably escaped whatever trouble he's in and is coming this way right now." He guessed with a weak chuckle.

* * *

But in a mysterious area, Danny was opening his blue eyes and groaning as he was waking up. "Huh?" he wondered as he sat up from the floor.

"Where am I?" he wondered to himself as he saw he was in what looked like a dark metal dungeon cell. He grabbed a hold of the metal bench on the wall and pulled himself up to his feet.

He held his aching head until he noticed something around his neck. He felt around it to realize it was a high-tech collar. "What's going on?"

Then he heard a noise come from outside and narrowed his eyes and prepared himself for what might come.

The door to the cell suddenly opened, letting a blind light shine in, forcing a shadow over the visitor in the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" a cold voice asked.

"Actually, this is perfect timing." Danny replied with a glare. "Cuz I have a couple questions for you."

"Really?" the figure asked in fake astonishment. "Then maybe we can both get what we want…" he stepped forward to reveal himself as DarkEvil LaserPants. "After I get what I need from you."

"YOU!" Danny yelled in shock until he narrowed his eyes and yelled, "I'm Going Ghost!"

A white ring appeared around his waist and transformed him into Danny Phantom. But before he could do anything, the collar around his neck suddenly beeped and gave a shock all around his body that caused him to fall to his knees and scream in pain.

"Oh," DarkEvil said in a cold sarcastic tone. "Did I forget to mention that?"

When Danny was still being painfully shocked, he suddenly changed into human form, causing the collar to beep and stop shocking him. While Danny was panting on the ground, DarkEvil walked over to him.

"I thought you'd go against me, so I had Plasmius fix that up to keep you from activating your freakish powers."

While Danny was still leaning on the ground, he looked up at DarkEvil with hatred and asked, "What'd you want with me?"

"That must remain a secret for now, but you'll soon find out." DarkEvil answered, "But, I figure since you're gonna be here for a while, I might as well get some information out of you."

"You're not getting anything out of me, you rotten piece of cheese." Danny answered with a scowl. "So you might as well not even try."

DarkEvil glared through his mask as he took a small remote out of his belt. He pushed the button and Danny's collar beeped again as it once again shocked Danny, causing him to scream in pain on the floor.

"Want the pain to stop?" DarkEvil asked coldly. "Tell me where Neutron is keeping his new invention?"

But Danny just continued to scream as electricity coursed through his body.

"Can't hear me over your pathetic screams?" DarkEvil asked as he pushed the button causing the collar to stop and Danny to calm down as he lied on the floor. "So…are you gonna tell me what I need to know?"

Danny just lied on his back, seemingly unconscious until he opened his eyes and mustered up all his arm strength to push himself up. He glared at DarkEvil and replied, "You can roast me all you want…But you still ain't getting squat out of me."

DarkEvil growled angrily and pushed the button again to shock Danny, but then turned it off a second later. "You think this is the end? Don't bother getting comfortable because I'll be back later to get what I really need."

DarkEvil began to walk out of the cell and before walking out the door, he turned to the unconscious Danny and said, "And don't even try to phase out. Once you use your ghost powers, you'll be wearing electricity."

Then he slammed the door behind him, leaving Danny to lay on the metal floor unconscious from DarkEvil's ghost-proof collar.

_It looks like DarkEvil wants Danny to stay and won't be letting him go anytime soon. Hope you review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	11. Chapter 10: Morning Torture

_I now bring you the next chapter of The Ultimate Showdown. Find out what awaits the Nicktoons from anymore threats brought by DarkEvil LaserPants._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 10: Morning Torture

The next morning, in Jimmy's dormitory, Jimmy was sleeping in his bed until he woke up to the smell of smoke in the air. He yelped in shock as he sat up until he saw Dylan wearing large goggles instead of glasses, and sitting at a table with a bunch a of beakers full different colored liquids and holding a test tube of blue liquid in his hand.

"Dylan!" Jimmy snapped as he shifted his feet off his bed. "What are you doing up this early?"

"What I always do on an early Friday morning." Dylan simply answered as he poured the blue liquid into beaker of yellow liquid, turning it light green. "Now that you're awake, you can drink this and see if it causes your hair to grow exceedingly faster- like you even require it."

"Alright, that's it!" Jimmy angrily snapped as he jumped out of bed. "I can't take it anymore! Today, after class, I am going straight to the Housing Office and request to move in with another student, because you are the worst roommate ever!"

"Is that so?" Dylan asked without emotion in his voice. "You might as well depart from the educational facility while you're at it. Of course that would upset your girlfriend. Mindy, was it?"

"It's Wendy." Jimmy angrily corrected as he began to walk to the door. "And I am not leaving the school. I am simply relocating to another dormitory in which will hopefully have a better roommate than you."

"What's the matter, Nerdtron?" Dylan asked with a smirk as he poured another tube of liquid into another beaker. "It appears to me that you are fearful of sharing a room with one who is able to match your intellect- or even surpass it."

But Jimmy stopped, shook his head and replied, "Of course not! It has nothing to do with that!"

"Really?" Dylan asked, not even looking up at Jimmy. "You don't miss you inter-dimensional friends- the ones in your photograph?"

Suddenly, Jimmy gasped and turned around to his roommate, "How do you know about my friends being from other dimensions?"

"One of them is a species of sea sponge." Dylan easily answered, still not looking at Jimmy. "All your friends appear to have anomalous aspects that make them seem completely abnormal to be from our world; especially the raven-haired adolescent by just looking in his eyes."

Jimmy suddenly began to ignore this and shout, "Well, I would much rather have a roommate who doesn't snoop through my stuff." And then he began to storm out once again.

Then Dylan finally looked up at him and stiffly said, "Fine then. If you wanna leave, I'll hold the door open for you. But that doesn't mean I will let you become the most superior in class."

When Jimmy was about to walk out the door, he looked back and bitterly said, "Very well, Dylan. If that's how you want it, then I won't decline."

* * *

Back in DarkEvil's lair, Danny was screaming in agonizing pain as he was being shocked by the collar disabling him from using his ghost powers. Then a black-gloved hand pushed the button on the remote that stopped the collar from shocking a bruised and scorch-marked Danny and hunch over weakly.

Vlad Plasmius held the remote and smirked in satisfaction. "Oh, I am just enjoying this."

"You can just leave right now, Plasmius." Danny glared up at Vlad. "You can never weasel information out of me."

"Don't think I don't know that, Daniel." Vlad said as he held up the remote. "You see, DarkEvil LaserPants has ordered me to try and force information out of you. So even if you refuse to say anything, I still have the pleasure of causing you extreme discomfort."

"Not to mention the fact that without me telling you what you need, your plans are doomed to fail." Danny said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Vlad asked as he pushed the button again allowing the collar to shock Danny again.

Danny gripped the electric collar as he grunted, trying to withhold his scream of pain.

Then Plankton came in and shouted, "Hold the torture, man! You-Know-Who wants him now."

Vlad reluctantly pushed the button and stopped the collar again from shocking Danny.

"What…" Danny tried to ask as he tried to stand up straight. "What does he want me for?"

"How should we know?" Plankton asked with a shrug. "All he told us to do was bring you to him and he'll take care of the rest."

"Funny how he orders his employees around without even telling you what the job he assigned you for is about."

Vlad pushed the button on the remote again to shock Danny for a split second. "If I were you, Daniel, I'd stop moseying around and do what you're ordered to do."

"Like everyone else around here is doing?" Danny muttered as he walked out of his cell.

He followed Crocker and Plankton down the hall until they came to a large door that automatically opened and Crocker pushed Danny inside before they left.

"Hello, ghost boy." DarkEvil said as he came into view. "I've been expecting you."

"Were you too busy to torture me for some info that you had to send Plasmius to do it for you?" Danny asked dourly.

"Frankly, yes," DarkEvil answered in a simple tone. "Though, I heard you refused to give me the location of SpongeBob SquarePants."

"If you think I'm gonna betray my friends to you just like that, you thought wrong." Danny said with a glare.

DarkEvil sighed and said in fake sympathy, "You're loyalty is unbearable. But, I think it's time to get down to business."

He walked over to the table and rolled out the large scroll which Danny spotted and his eyes widen in remembrance as he looked at the parchment, "That's…a really big scroll."

"Isn't it?" DarkEvil asked, "I found one recipe in it that I'm mainly interested in. It has to do with resurrection."

"Resurrection?" Danny questioned. "You mean like-"

"Bringing someone back from the dead?" DarkEvil finished for him. "Yes, and that's where it comes to you. I've managed acquire every ingredient I need, except one."

"Which is…?"

"Blood of a Living Relative."

"Blood of a…" Danny was shocked by this he couldn't even finish.

DarkEvil with his back still turned to Danny just continued, "Yes, he of course doesn't really have any living relatives, so I figured I could provide a substitute who shares the exact same blood as him."

"But, I don't share the same blood of anyone who's dead." Danny pointed out. "Or even know anyone who is dead and I share the same blood as."

But then DarkEvil suddenly turned around and swiftly fired a laser at Danny, shooting him into a stand table that locked his wrists above his head.

Then DarkEvil began to slowly approach him. "Of course you don't know who it is I'm trying to resurrect. But it's your blood and only your blood I need."

He then took out a sharp dagger from behind his cape and held it up as he continued to approach the restrained Danny.

Danny's eyes widen with fear as he said, "But…but, who is it that you're trying to resurrect that needs my blood?"

"You'll find out soon enough." DarkEvil coldly said as he got closer to Danny with the knife. "After all…it's just one drop of blood."

"No…get away…NOOOO!"

_Who do you think DarkEvil could be trying to bring back with a resurrection spell? Especially when he needs (a drop of) Danny's blood as an ingredient. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	12. Chapter 11: Deception

_I now bring you another chapter of The Ultimate Showdown that I enjoyed writing a lot. It has BIG SHOCKING secrets that you wouldn't believe, and an exciting plot twist. But whose secrets will be the ones that give the Nicktoons more than they could handle?_

_Enjoy… _

Chapter 11: Deception

In the prison cell from DarkEvil's lair, Danny was locked inside, sitting on the metal bench. He was holding his right wrist that had a large bloody cut on it from where DarkEvil used a knife to take some of his blood.

"They always say giving blood to someone who needs it is a charitable thing," Danny was saying to himself. "But I don't know if giving blood to villains is the same."

Before he could think of anything else, the door of the cell opened up again and Professor Calamitous came in.

Danny looked over at him and said, "If you want my kidney to bring back my great-grandfather, you can forget about that."

Calamitous laughed and said, "Not likely, Danny Fenton. I'm here to extract some information out of you."

"Didn't we already establish that I am not telling you anything about my friends?"

"Actually, by extract, I mean FORCIBLY extract."

Danny glared and replied, "Forget it. I refused to talk to Vlad and DarkEvil and I will in no way tell you what the secret code for the Fenton Portal is."

"Secret code?" Calamitous questioned until he smiled. "That's good. I'll be sure to ask that. But you are sadly mistaken. I now have new means of making you talk."

From behind his back, he pulled out a large syringe filled with a glowing blue serum and a large needle attached to the end. Danny's eyes widen at the sight of it. "This is a truth-telling serum that DarkEvil concocted from that scroll of his." Calamitous explained. "Once I inject this into you, you will be forced to reveal all your deep dark secrets."

"So DarkEvil's cooking up more recipes from that scroll, huh?" Danny said with a bit of fear in his voice until he glared. "It doesn't matter what you use on me, I'll never tell you anything."

"Like you have a choice in the matter." Calamitous said with a smirk as he held the syringe up and the door closed behind him.

* * *

Back at Cerebral Academy, Jimmy was in his room, looking through his inventions and ignoring his roommate after failing to move into another room, while Dylan was minding his own business and doing some studying. They then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jimmy called back.

The door opened and Wendy came in. "Hi Jimmy." She happily greeted, "Hi Dylan."

"I'm departing." Dylan said as he closed his textbook and began to walk out with it. "Have fun with your girlfriend, Nerdtron."

"Girlfriend?" Wendy questioned as she stared at Jimmy in confusion.

"Oh, don't mind him." Jimmy explained as he blushed. "He's always assuming we're more than friends."

Wendy giggled. "Oh, I see. But actually, Jimmy, that's kinda why I came here."

"It is?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Jimmy responded, feeling a little nervous. "What is it?"

Wendy walked up to him and started saying, "Jimmy…I've never met anyone like you."

Jimmy chuckled and smiled nervously as he blushed even more. "I can say the same thing about you, Wendy. You're smart, nice, fun, and of course my best friend since I arrived here."

"That's the thing. I like you too much to be your best friend."

"What?" Jimmy asked with a confused look.

"Oh, Jimmy. Maybe this will answer all your questions…" she then grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him right on the mouth.

Jimmy's eyes widen at this and he grabs Wendy's arms and pulls her off of him. "Wendy!" he exasperated. "Uh, not that this isn't flattering and all, but…"

"What?" Wendy asked with a smile. "I really like you, and I can tell you really like me too."

Before Jimmy could say anything else, Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck and planted another kiss on his lips. After it went on for two or three seconds, Wendy's right hand lifted up and began to curl her fingers out like a claw.

Then the door suddenly slammed open and Dylan came in to see what was going on and he gasped in shock.

Jimmy stepped back from Wendy. "Dylan! It's not what it seems!"

"How dare you!" Dylan yelled in anger. "If you think you have the authorization to be saluting with your lips in MY room, you-" but before he could say anything else, a red blast suddenly fire at him, knocking him out of the room.

Jimmy looked surprised until he looked at Wendy to see it was from her, holding a silver and red ray gun with a frown on her face.

"Wendy, why would you do something like that?" Jimmy asked in shock. "I know I told you Dylan's a jerk, but that doesn't mean you should-"

But Wendy covered his mouth to keep him silent. "Shh! Not another word." She whispered, regaining her smile. "I don't want any more interruptions."

Jimmy removed her hand from his mouth as he nervously said, "But, Wendy, I like you too, but…I don't think we should, you know, be…"

But Wendy just pushed him onto his bed and held his arms to pin him down. "Oh, my sweet Jimmy." She said with a sudden smirk as she looked over him. "Who said anything about that?"

Her pupils suddenly glow red and Jimmy gasps. "You're not Wendy." He whispered in shock until he angrily demanded, "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Ha! And you call yourself a genius." She mocked. "Don't you understand? There is no Wendy." Her hands that were holding Jimmy down on the bed suddenly turn into sharp red claws. "There never was a Wendy."

Then her body glowed bright and it disappeared to reveal a silver and red square robot. "It's been me this whole time." He spoke in a cold high voice.

He lifted up his right hand to stab Jimmy with his metal claw. But Jimmy screamed and used his feet to kick the robot back and get free from its grasp.

"I don't know exactly what's going on here," Jimmy said as he stood up. "But, I'm not sticking around to find out."

When Jimmy ran out the door, the robot stood up and talked into his right wrist. "SpongeCog here. I got Neutron in pursuit and am about to finish him off."

* * *

Out in the hall, Dylan was walking down the hall in frustration until he spotted Jimmy running past him.

"Get out of here, Dylan!" Jimmy shouted as he continued running. "We're all in danger!"

Dylan just glared as he held his arm where Jimmy bumped him as he ran past. But then his eyes widen when he sees the robot, SpongeCog, chase after him at fast speed as he laughs evilly.

Dylan just stares in shock at what he saw until he says, "It appears that you're the one in danger."

* * *

Jimmy had run all the way into the library and hid underneath a desk in hopes of the robot not finding him.

"I don't understand." Jimmy muttered to himself in panic. "I come here and meet Wendy, but all of a sudden she turns out to be a robot sent to assassinate me."

Then his eyes widen in shock as he gets a disgusted look. "And worst of all, it kissed me!" he spits on the ground and wipes his mouth repeatedly. "If my life weren't in mortal danger, I would be puking right now."

"Oh, Jimmy." A young female-sounding voice called out.

Jimmy's eyes widen as he recognized it and he slowly turned his head to see a red-eyed Wendy looking under the table he was hiding under. "Come on out, Jimmy." She said in a playful tone. "Don't you wanna make-out some more?"

"No way, you robotic harpy!" Jimmy immediately answered as he came out from the other end of the table. "You're evil and you taste like motor oil!"

"Is that so?" she asked with a smirk and used her feet to kick the table toward Jimmy.

Jimmy gave a yelp and quickly ducked so the table would slide over him. Then SpongeCog, in his robot appearance, shot out his claw at Jimmy that narrowly missed him. "And you taste like flesh and sweat."

When SpongeCog shot out his other claw at Jimmy, the genius quickly grabbed a book off the shelf and tossed it at SpongeCog which hit his face. "It's disgusting." He snarled, holding the right side of his face.

Jimmy quickly turned and ran away as SpongeCog recovered and growled angrily as his arm turned into a laser gun and he repeatedly fired at Jimmy, hitting the book shelves and causing them to explode which made nearby students run away in fear. But Jimmy quickly made his way to the door before the last shelf could fall on him.

* * *

Outside, Jimmy ran through the campus as he looked back to see if SpongeCog was following him. "If only I had my weapon with me."

SpongeCog, in his Wendy disguise, emerged from the library, looking enraged as he tried to spot Jimmy while a bunch of kids were running out of the exploding building, passing by him.

Jimmy ran behind a bush and ducked down as he muttered to himself while catching his breath, "I have to…find a way to get back home. If that thing is here chasing me, who knows what's going on with Danny and the others."

"Oh, don't worry, squishy." SpongeCog said as he grabbed Jimmy with his claw and pinned him to the ground as he yelped. "They'll get what's coming to them."

His right claw turned into an electric plug that sparked with electricity. "But, of course, the leader is the one that always goes first."

Jimmy's eyes widen in fear that this would be the end for him. But before SpongeCog could finish him off, a blue beam shot out and knocked SpongeCog away from Jimmy.

Jimmy sat up and looked over to see Dylan wearing Jimmy's Neutronic Mech-Suit. "Dylan?" he asked in shock.

"No one's permitted to show him up here but me." Dylan said fiercely with his right glove glowing blue.

SpongeCog stood up and growled angrily as he pulled his laser out of his arm. "You think a couple of brainy squishies can stop me?"

"Dylan!" Jimmy called. "Activate the short-circuit blasters!"

Dylan obeyed and his hands glow with blue electricity and he threw it into a ball at SpongeCog, with the attack zapping him painfully as he screamed.

"Ohhhh…" SpongeCog groaned as electricity was all over his body and he began to power down as he fell into the nearby fountain.

Jimmy slowly and cautiously approached the fountain to see SpongeCog lying in the water now deactivated.

"Consider yourself dumped." Jimmy quietly said with a smirk until he looked at Dylan and gasped.

Dylan was hunching over in exhaustion as Jimmy ran over to help him stand up. "Dylan!" he called, holding onto him. "The suit is draining your energy; you have to take it off." But Dylan pushed Jimmy off of him.

"Don't fret, Neutron." Dylan said as he took off the helmet and put his glasses back on. "I only used a little power from the suit, but enough to cease that robot and keep myself alive."

"I don't understand." Jimmy said with a puzzled look. "You saved me from that robot, but I always thought you hated me."

Dylan managed to stand up straight and began to remove the gloves, boots, and pack. "Yes, I do hate you, Neutron. You're my eternal rival in the fields of science and intellectual superiority." He then began to speak in a proud tone, "But if someone was to finish you off, I, Dylan Galileo Charles Hewitt, would do it myself mentally than let a robot do it physically."

"Wow, thanks." Jimmy said with a smile until it dropped with a confused look. "…I think."

Jimmy then turned to the unconscious robot lying in the fountain and ran over to it to see a device on its side. "This is technology that allows you to travel to other worlds!" he picked it up to notice something more about it. "It's even the same programming from the recallers I invented. If they have the ability to do this, then something must be wrong. I have to go back."

"You're leaving?" Dylan asked in what was supposed to be disappointment. "I was so looking forward to spending the rest of the year surpassing you in our classes."

"Sorry, Dylan." Jimmy said with a sad look. "But my team may be in trouble and I have to go assist them. If I don't, I couldn't imagine what might happen to them." Then he turned to Dylan with a smile. "Besides, with me gone, you'll get the room all to yourself again as well as being the smartest kid in school."

Dylan thought it over for a second and looked at Jimmy with a smile. "Would you like me to assist you in gathering your things?"

* * *

Back in the secret lair, the door to Danny's cell opened and Calamitous emerged from it. DarkEvil approached him. "Well?" he asked. "Did you inject him with the serum?"

"Yes," Calamitous answered nervously. "I gave him the Truth Serum like you wanted."

"Well, tell me!" DarkEvil anxiously said. "Did he reveal his secrets of the Nicktoons?"

"He…revealed his secrets." Calamitous continued to reply in a nervous tone. "However, they weren't the secrets we were looking for."

Once he heard this, DarkEvil growled in anger and disappointment.

In the cell, after being injected with the Truth-Telling Serum, Danny was lying on the bench on his front, looking rather dazed while smiling.

"I like to sneak cookies in before dinner…Oh," Danny said in a ditzy tone. "I sometimes turn invisible and sneak into the girls locker room…And I also think unicorns are cool…You know that I think Jimmy's hair looks like brown whipped cream…but don't tell him."

Then he rolled forward on his back as he continued, "I'm also afraid to shower in front of other people…One time, I tried on Jazz's-" but before he could finish, he ended up rolling off the bench and onto the floor.

"…I got hurt."

_Admit you didn't see that coming, ADMIT IT! It's too bad though cuz I really liked Wendy as a character, wish she was real. But now that Jimmy knows something's going on, will he be able to help his friends? And will Danny get out of his mess…?" Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	13. Chapter 12: The Great Escape

_Here's the next chapter of Nicktoons: The Ultimate Showdown…_

Chapter 12: The Great Escape

In the dark cell of DarkEvil's lair, Danny was sitting on the bench, feeling a little bored along with having no memory of the last thirty minutes. Then he got startled when he heard voices coming from outside the door. He got up and quietly snuck over to the door and prepped his ear against it to listen.

The first voice he heard was DarkEvil, who sounded angry, "Barnacles! I order that robot to report to me after he called, informing that he had begun annihilating Jimmy Neutron."

Once Danny heard this, his eyes widen in shock, "Jimmy?"

"It's been over an hour, and by the looks of things, he's failed!" then his voice dropped. "I'll just have to deal with him later."

Danny gave a quiet sigh of relief and listened to another voice that sounded like Vlad's, "Well…with James still away, you still have a chance to destroy the other Nicktoons."

"You think I don't know that?" DarkEvil's voice shouted in anger. "I still have my plans and once I've reached Phase 5 of my plan, it'll be all over after that."

"What makes you think that will succeed?" Vlad asked. "We haven't even ciphered any information from Daniel since he refuses to talk."

"I KNOW this plan will succeed. I've been processing this plan for weeks and weeks." DarkEvil said until his voice began to fade probably due to him walking away. "This will be the end for everyone, even the Nick…"

Once the voices were gone, Danny had a lot of thoughts in his head. "If DarkEvil's plans are as evil as he says they are, I can't just sit here and let him take Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob by surprise; especially if he has already tried to kill Jimmy. I have to find some way out of here."

He looked at the door and then felt the collar around his neck. "DarkEvil said this thing was to stop me from using my ghost powers, but didn't say the cell could stop me."

Danny put his hand on the metal door and took a deep breath as he turned his hand intangible to make it go through the wall. But the moment he did, the collar shocked him and he yelped in pain. Once he pulled his hand back and turned it solid, the collar stopped.

"Okay," Danny said to himself. "I can get out of here, but get painfully barbequed once I activate my powers." Then he narrowed his eyes in determination. "That's a risk I'll just have to take."

He put both hand on the door and turned his whole body intangible which caused the collar to shock him again. But Danny fought the urge to scream as he phased his whole body through the door until he made it to the other side. He turned solid again and the collar stopped shocking him.

"That…" Danny weakly smiled as he panted. "…wasn't so bad."

"You!" a voice said and Danny turned and looked down to see Plankton. "You're not going anywhere, ghost boy!"

"That's what you think." Danny smirked as he ran away down the hall.

But when he turned the hall, he heard a loud alarm go off as well as red lights flashing. "That was fast." He said to himself, "So much for sneaking out quietly."

* * *

In the room where DarkEvil was sitting in his throne, Professor Calamitous came in and said, "DarkEvil LaserPants…we've just received word that the ghost boy is attempting to escape."

"What?" DarkEvil asked in shock and anger. "Lock the place down! Close every exit!"

* * *

While Danny was running through the corridors, he suddenly stopped when a metal barrier sealed the exit all the way down the hall as well as four more that prevented Danny from going any further.

Danny poked the wall a couple of times until he thought out loud to himself, "This probably isn't ghost-proof either." He smirked. "This is after all SpongeBob's future self we're talking about."

Then he turned intangible and ran through the metal walls without stopping while the collar shocked him the whole time.

Once he passed through the last wall, he immediately turned solid and gripped the collar when it stopped shocking him. "I guess…" Danny said in a weak tone. "…this is gonna be harder than I thought."

He then started walking down the hall again until he spotted a door which he opened to see an empty room with a table that had various items on it, one of them he noticed was his recaller.

"Alright!" Danny smiled as he ran over and grabbed it. "I can use this to get me back."

"Not likely, Daniel." Vlad said as he stood in the doorway. "If you thought you can escape just like that, you thought wrong."

He held the remote that controlled Danny's collar and pushed the button on it that activated the collar to shock Danny and cause him to grunt in pain and drop to his knees.

"I'll be taking that recaller now." Vlad said as he held out his left hand.

Danny managed to lift up his head and grunt, "Never."

While Vlad continued to shock Danny, Crocker suddenly came in and pushed Vlad aside, "Well? Is he in here?" but in doing so caused him to lose grip of the remote and have it drop to the ground.

"NO!" Vlad shouted as he tried to reach down for it.

But Danny managed to swiftly reach for it while being electrocuted and pushed the button to stop the shocks. "Looks like I'm the master of the remote now." Danny said with a smirk as he stood up.

"You fool!" Vlad shouted at Crocker. "Do you realize what you've just done?"

Before Crocker could reply back, someone small pushed his way in between them. "Step aside, fools."

It was DarkEvil, who after he came in, Vlad and Crocker nervously stepped back through the doorway. "I'm surprised, Danny Fenton." He coldly said. "You've actually managed to make it this far."

"No use in trying to keep me from going any further." Danny replied back. "You can't zap me whenever you like now and I'm leaving without it."

DarkEvil just laughed evilly. "You don't get it. There is no way to remove it. It was designed to stay locked to you forever and keep you from using your ghost powers."

"Well, that didn't work, did it? Here I am Going Ghost." Danny smirked and changed into his ghost form, despite the fact that the collar began to shock him afterwards.

Danny grunted in pain as he held up his arms and shot an ecto-beam toward DarkEvil, who quickly jumped out of the way, having it missed.

"Ha!" DarkEvil laughed. "What a waste of a shot!"

"It…" Danny grunted with the collar shocking him painfully as he held a glowing hand up. "…wasn't meant…to hit you."

DarkEvil didn't realize what was going on until he noticed the handle of his beamsword glowing green as it floated away from him before he can reach for it back. It landed in Danny's right hand and it activated the blade.

"What are you gonna do now?" DarkEvil mockingly asked. "Waste me with my own weapon?"

"Not…a chance." Danny groaned with his head lifted up and he moved the beamsword toward his neck and slowly used the blade to slice the collar off and have it fall to pieces off his neck.

Danny sighed in relief as he dropped the beamsword and took out his recaller to activate a portal behind him. With his last amount of energy, he stood up and began walking toward the portal.

"You haven't seen the last of me, you know that?" DarkEvil shouted after him.

Danny momentarily stopped and turned his head with a serious look on his face. "I know." Then he walked into the portal as it disappeared behind him.

"He escaped!" Crocker shouted as he coward in fear while looking at DarkEvil.

"What shall you do now, DarkEvil?" Vlad asked with a nervous smile. "Certainly, we wouldn't need Daniel to-"

"You're right, Plasmius." DarkEvil said as he stood up. "We don't need him anymore. He already knows he hasn't seen the last of me. What he doesn't know is he hasn't seen the last of me…and someone else."

* * *

In Amity Park, Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob were standing outside Fenton Works, holding a stack of flyers along with Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani.

"Alright, guys." Timmy began. "If we're ever gonna find Danny, we need to make sure everyone knows he's missing and if they see him, they'll know to tell him we're looking for him."

"Timmy, I don't think this is gonna work." Sam said in an unsure tone.

"Of course it will." Timmy said as he smiled at Tak, who was next to him. "Tak came up with the idea and I designed the flyers."

Tak added with a smile, "Which is what I did on my own without even pretending to be like Jimmy."

"Sandy said she would even put some all over Bikini Bottom." SpongeBob mentioned.

"I put information on what he looks like and a number so whoever's seen him can call." Timmy explained. "There's also a completely accurate picture of Danny so people can recognize him."

"I'm serious when I say this isn't gonna work." Sam continued to say.

"Oh yeah?" Timmy challenged. "What makes you so negative? I know you're a Goth, but this plan is full-proof."

She grabbed a flyer from the stack Tucker was holding and held it out to Timmy. "For one thing, this doesn't even look like Danny."

On the flyer was a crudely drawn picture of Danny with the information all written messy.

"She's right, you know." Dani nodded. "Why did you draw Danny with spikes on his head?"

"That's his hair." Timmy pointed out.

"I was wondering why you drew him with a hole in his chest." Tucker said, staring at the flyers.

"That's supposed to be his letter emblem."

While they were arguing, SpongeBob sighed sadly, "If only Danny were here. He could stop all this fighting."

After that, a portal suddenly opened up behind them which SpongeBob turned to notice. To his surprise, Danny jumped out of it all hunched over.

SpongeBob dropped his flyers in shock, "Danny!"

The others stopped arguing and gasped as Timmy, Tak, and Tucker all dropped their flyers in shock before they run over to him.

Danny then groaned weakly as he dropped to his knees and changed into human form. The others bent down to help him.

"Danny, I can't believe you made it back." Sam said as she held him.

"What happened to you?" Jazz asked.

"Where did you go anyway?" Tak also asked.

Danny opened his eyes half-way and said, "DarkEvil…Syndicate…blood…scroll." He then passed out in Sam's arms.

The others look at each other and gasp in shock.

_And that's it for now…It looks like Danny managed to escape from DarkEvil. But will more surprises come from the group of villains? Review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	14. Chapter 13: Nicktoons Reunite

_Here' the next chapter of The Ultimate Showdown. Last time, Danny barely escaped DarkEvil's lair and made it back to his friends. Will he tell them everything he knows?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 13: Nicktoons Reunite

Later on in Amity Park, Timmy, Tak, SpongeBob, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani had brought Danny inside Fenton Works and laid him on the couch while he was still unconscious. They were tending to his injuries and discussing what could've happened.

"Poor Danny." Jazz said as she put a soft pillow under his head. "He must've been through a lot to come back like this."

Wanda waved her wand and sprinkled magic dust on him. "This should heal all of his minor injuries."

Sam, who was sitting in a chair next to Danny and wrapping a bandage around the cut on his wrist, said, "Before he passed out, he said something about the Syndicate. They must be behind this."

"Not just that." SpongeBob said in a scared tone. "He also said…DarkEvil."

Timmy, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Dani gasp. "You mean DarkEvil LaserPants?" Tak questioned. "I thought you said he was dead."

"He is." Timmy replied. "He's supposed to be after we kicked his butt along with Dark Dan Phantom."

"But if he's really back, he'd be really mad we did that." SpongeBob said as he shivered in terror. "He's gonna wanna get revenge on us."

Then Tucker said, "But isn't the real question why DarkEvil decided to kidnap Danny instead of SpongeBob. I mean, wouldn't he wanna go after his respective past self?"

"I don't know." Sam said in a sad tone. "But for whatever reason he and the Syndicate decided to capture Danny instead, it can't be good news."

Timmy growled angrily and pounded his fists on the floor. "We can't do this!"

Tak and SpongeBob stared at him. "Timmy?" Tak asked.

"It's true!" Timmy shouted. "Ever since we lost Jimmy, things haven't been going good at all! We lose Danny to Syndicate and it turns out DarkEvil LaserPants is with them as well. If Jimmy hadn't gone to that stupid school, he would be here to help us and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't forget you wouldn't be trying to use me so much to try and replace him." Tak added.

"You're right, Tak." Timmy said in a depressed tone.

Tak looked surprised as he stared at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry about before. You were right about everything. I shouldn't have tried to use you to replace him. If you were gonna be my new best friend, I'd want you to be you."

"Apology accepted." Tak replied with a small smile as he shook Timmy's hand. "I'm also sorry for what I said to you before."

Timmy smiled also, but then frowned sadly again, "Thanks, but we still need him." While Timmy was talking, the front door suddenly opened and closed with no one noticing. "I miss him, and you know who we're now up against!"

SpongeBob began crying as he said, "Oh, you're right, Timmy! I miss him too! We can't take on DarkEvil by ourselves! We need help! We need our old leader!"

"Is that so?" a familiar voice called out.

They all get shocked looks and turn to the entrance of the living room to see Jimmy Neutron (in his regular clothing) standing with his backpack on.

"Jimmy!" SpongeBob cried happily as he ran over to him. "You're back!"

He hugged Jimmy tightly as Tak came over and said, "I can't believe you're here," and then hugged him also.

"Sounds like a lot has been going on around here during my absence." Jimmy noticed as he looked at Danny.

Timmy walked over to him with a frown, "You don't know the half of it."

Dani walked over to him and smiled, "So what brings you here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be at some fancy boarding school."

"I was." Jimmy answered. "But something came up so I had to come back and check on you guys. And it appears I was right when I thought you were in need of my assistance."

"You're not upset that you're missing the opportunity to learn some fancy stuff?" Timmy mockingly asked.

"Well, I did learn one thing." Jimmy replied. "Cindy has no cousin."

He laughed while Dani looked confused. "What?"

Jimmy stopped and quickly said, "Nothing!"

Suddenly, they heard a groaning sound coming from Danny and they look to see him slowly open his eyes. Danny sits up to see Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"Guys, I made it." Danny said with a weak smile. "I had the strangest dream when I passed out. Timmy and SpongeBob were all crying that it was hopeless and then I heard Jimmy's voice."

"You sure that was just a dream?" Sam asked with a smile as she turned Danny's head into Jimmy's direction.

"Jimmy?" Danny asked in surprise. "You're really here?"

"That's right, Fenton." Jimmy replied boldly. "And now that you're awake, I'm gonna need you to tell me everything that went on while I was gone, along with this belief that DarkEvil LaserPants has indeed returned."

"Well, take a seat and I'll get started."

Danny then explained to Jimmy about how he was captured by the Syndicate and brought to DarkEvil's lair, how DarkEvil is using a scroll which is the one that was stolen from Jibolba, and how he was making a spell from it that would be used to bring back someone from the dead.

After he finished, Jimmy pondered over it. "If what you say is true, Danny, then whatever DarkEvil is concocting from that scroll which requires a sample of your blood must be dangerous."

"Is it really that bad?" SpongeBob asked Tak.

"I don't know." Tak answered with a disappointed shrug. "Jibolba never uses that scroll and he never lets me look at it. He says the spells in it are way too dangerous and forbidden."

"Maybe they won't work." Danny shrugged. "That truth-telling potion that DarkEvil gave me to try and interrogate information out of me obviously was a dud."

"Even if that's so, we still can't take any chances." Jimmy told them. "Tampering with the laws of mortality can lead to dire consequences."

"Duh," Sam agreed with disappointment in her tone. "When are people gonna understand that when life begins, it always has to come to an end?"

Danny looked a bit crept out by her statement. "Uh, thanks, babe." He then grabbed her hand. "We get it."

"But who is DarkEvil planning to bring back anyway?" Jazz asked. "Danny said he needed blood from a living relative, but instead he used Danny's blood."

"Eww," SpongeBob said with a squinted look for the second time. The first being when Danny told them everything that happened.

"That settles it then," Jimmy said in determination. "We're going to have to find DarkEvil and discover what he's planning."

SpongeBob gasped and trembled. "Won't that be dangerous?"

"Precisely." Jimmy answered immediately. "It is up to us to find DarkEvil and stop the terror he is planning to inflict upon our worlds."

"You're right, Jim." Tak agreed with a nod. "It's our duty to stop that evil sponge and bring him down."

"Yeah," Timmy shouted excitedly. "DarkEvil and the Syndicate won't know what hit them."

"Ain't that the truth," Danny said as he stood up from the couch. "But before we do anything…" he reached into his pocket and took out the recaller Jimmy gave him, "Here…it's yours."

Jimmy looked stunned to see it. "But…"

"This is supposed to go to the leader of the Nicktoons." Danny explained. "And that's you."

Without saying anything, he took back the device and stared at it before looking up at his friends.

"Welcome back to the team, Jimmy Neutron." Danny said with a wink and smile.

Jimmy smiled and put the recaller back in his pocket. "Okay, team, listen up." He said in a bold tone, "Using the coordinates from Danny's departure, we'll proceed to DarkEvil's lair and take back the scroll to stop his plan of resurrecting the dead. If I'm correct- and I'm correct 99.9% of the time- this could be our most challenging battle yet."

Danny, Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob all smirk and nod. Then they put their hands on top of Jimmy's as he says, "The Nicktoons are reunited."

_Hooray! Jimmy's back! And the five are off to stop DarkEvil's plans of resurrection. Will they succeed or fail? Hope you review and keep an eye for the next chapter._


	15. Chapter 14: DarkEvil's Tale

_I now bring you the next chapter of The Ultimate Showdown. This is the intense chapter where everything you've been wondering will be answered…by the man himself._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 14: DarkEvil's Tale

An hour later after the Nicktoons were reunited with Jimmy, he and the others began walking out of Fenton Works. Danny came out last while "Going Ghost" and told Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani, "You guys hang here in case we need back-up."

"Not that we'll need it." Timmy muttered mockingly.

Danny chuckled embarrassingly, "Just…wait up for us."

"We got it, Danny." Sam just said before kissing Danny goodbye.

Danny then ran off to join his teammates. Jimmy turned to them and said, "Alright, we're gonna have to sneak into DarkEvil's lair and once we go through undetected, Timmy, SpongeBob and I will take DarkEvil by surprise, and then Tak will take the scroll with Danny as his cover."

"Sneak attacks are boring." Tak complained. "Why don't we just go up and kick his butt."

"Tak, this is DarkEvil LaserPants we're talking about." Jimmy mentioned. "He has to be one of our deadliest foes."

"He probably even knows we're coming." Danny guessed. "After I escaped, he's probably gonna be expecting me to come back with you guys."

"You're probably right, Danny." SpongeBob said as he shivered in terror. "Right when we walk through the door, he's probably gonna swing a large ax at us and…" he gulped and looked pale.

"Even so," Jimmy continued, "We all know he'll be expecting us, so we'll just have to be on our toes."

He then activated his recaller and made a portal which they walked through.

* * *

In DarkEvil's lair, they arrived in the room where DarkEvil usually sat in his chair. But this time, he wasn't around.

"It looks like we really do have the element of surprise on our side." Danny said with a smile of relief.

"Danny, you know this place better than any of us." Jimmy said, "It's up to you to lead the way."

"Got it." Danny nodded. "Well, I guess everyone should follow me."

Danny walked down the hall with the others following him and they all kept their eyes open for anyone that could see them or attack. But they all noticed that the halls were all empty which made walking through the lair more eerie than dangerous like they suspected.

They finally opened the door to the lab where DarkEvil was making spells from the scroll, and on the table was the scroll itself, left unguarded.

"All right! There it is!" Tak cheered as he prepared to run over. "Let's grab it and-"

But before he could take off, Jimmy grabbed the hold for his staff and pulled him back. "Tak!" he shouted annoyed. "You can't just go over there. It could be a trap set for us."

Timmy sighed, "How can you be so blind?"

"I haven't seen DarkEvil around though." Tak pointed out.

Then they heard a familiar high cold laugh come out of nowhere. "You're all pretty smart for children!" the voice said. "And have perfect timing."

"It's him!" SpongeBob yelped in fear as he hid behind his friends.

"Where are you?" Danny demanded to know.

"I wouldn't worry about that for now." DarkEvil's voice said. "I'm just gonna let you know you're all invited to a little ceremony."

"What ceremony?" Jimmy asked until two laser beams came out of the ground on both sides of them and painfully zapped the Nicktoons as they screamed.

They all fell onto the ground, immediately passing out. But Jimmy managed to hold his eyes open a bit longer as he lifted his head to see DarkEvil approach him.

To answer his question, DarkEvil coldly said, "The one you'll be forced to attend once you wake up."

Then Jimmy fell unconscious alongside his friends.

* * *

Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes open which belong to Jimmy. He wondered how long he had been unconscious and where he was now. But then realized he was unable to move his arms due to sitting down while tied to a tombstone. Jimmy turned his head to his left to see Danny and SpongeBob also tied to a tombstone, along with Tak, and Timmy on his right. The four were still unconscious, unaware of what was going on.

Jimmy then noticed they were in a dark graveyard in Bikini Bottom. "Guys?" he whispered. "Guys, wake up."

Danny groaned as he was first to wake up. "Huh? He wondered until he noticed what was going. "Whoa, what happened?"

Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob woke up also. "Where are we?" SpongeBob asked. "Are we dead?"

"No, SpongeBob," Jimmy answered. "We're in a graveyard. In Bikini Bottom by the looks of it."

"We have to get out of here." Timmy said as he struggled against the ropes. "We need to stop DarkEvil!"

"Not a chance!" DarkEvil said as he approached them. "I'm one step ahead of you." He looked at Danny, "Your rope is ghost-proof," he looked SpongeBob, "sponge-proof," he looked at Timmy and Tak, "magic-proof," then he looked at Jimmy, "even genius-proof."

Then he walked over to a large black cauldron that was sitting a few feet away from the Nicktoons. "You see this?" he asked patting his hand on the cauldron. "The successful results of my plans are about to unveil."

"How about telling us those plans already?" Danny demanded. "I think your servants would like to hear it too." He turned his head as far back as it can go to see the Syndicate standing as far away from DarkEvil as possible.

"Very well," DarkEvil said with an evil laugh. "I was in the future, having finally acquired the rare Revivification Crystal that will finally bring 'him' back from the dead." He took out a small object and showed to the Nicktoons, which was a small sparkling green crystal.

"But, before I can do anything with it, those meddlesome Nicktoons showed up after infiltrating my lair."

"We did?" SpongeBob asked in confusion.

Instead of explaining, DarkEvil ignored him and just continued, "I managed to fight them off and use the Crystal to bring back the one who can destroy them all." Then he got an angry look through his mask, "Only what I didn't know was that the Revivification Crystal can only revive those whose bodies it comes in contact with." Out of anger, he threw the green crystal onto the grass just a couple inches away from the Syndicate.

"Then, I managed to shake off those Nicktoons and escape through a wormhole generator I stole and came here into the present. That's when I began to formulate my five-part plan." He gave an evil chuckle and continued, "Phase 1 was that I break into your lab and find any information you had that I could use to my advantage. Through your computer, I found the secret of the magical scroll from the Pupununu Village.

"I had a shaman called 'Traloc' steal it for me and as I tore through it, I discovered a powerful spell that could resurrect anyone from the dead, whether I had the body or not. So, I decided to do whatever it takes to make sure that I get whatever I needed to make that spell. I had captured the Syndicate to assist me in gathering all the ingredients I needed. In return, I promised I wouldn't kill them if they chose to obey.

"That's when Phase 2 came into effect. I knew you five would interfere if you found out about this. But I knew that if you didn't have an experienced leader to command you around, you would all pose less of a threat. It was I who sent a false letter to Cerebral Academy four weeks ago so that they would be tempted to accept Jimmy Neutron. I knew the little genius boy couldn't pass up the opportunity to attend a school for his kind. Then once he was right at home, unprotected by his taller teammates, I sent my trusted robotic minion to destroy him."

Jimmy and the other Nicktoons glared angrily at DarkEvil as he continues with his story.

"When I was preparing the Resurrection Spell, I noticed that one of the ingredients was beyond my reach and that I needed substitute for it. That's when I used Phase 3 to send that robotic fleet of my special design that would attack the Krusty Krab and call you for help. When you were all worn out and distracted, I sent Plasmius to capture Danny Phantom and I'll acquire the next best thing I can get from him."

"The Blood of a Living Relative." Danny finished for him with hate in his voice.

"Correct." DarkEvil nodded and continued, "After getting his blood from him, Phase 4 was complete. Then it was afterwards that he escaped and I heard Neutron evaded my attack. But, that didn't stop me from completing my ultimate plan. I knew you goody-goodies would come and try to stop whatever I was planning, so I added Phase 5.

"After you all came to my lair, I entrapped and brought you all to the eeriest place in Bikini Bottom to witness the magic as I use dark magic to bring back an old enemy of yours."

"Excuse me," Tak spoke up. "But if that magic from that scroll really is dark magic, you really shouldn't be using it even if you are evil."

"He's right, LaserPants." Jimmy agreed as he glared at DarkEvil. "Just who are you trying to bring back from the dead?"

DarkEvil just replied, "Oh, why don't you think about it for a second and let it come to you? After all, he died at your hands."

"Wait," Danny said as he went into deep thought. "He didn't have any living relatives and you used my blood as a substitute…because we have the same blood."

Jimmy began to think also, "He's an old enemy of ours…and he died at our hands."

Then Danny's eyes widen as he looks at DarkEvil with horror. "Oh no…you don't mean…"

"You can't be serious!" Jimmy shouted with the same reaction.

"You'll doom everyone!" Timmy yelled out.

"You're insane if you do that!" Tak shouted out.

"If he does what?" SpongeBob asked with a confused look. "Who is he bringing back?"

DarkEvil laughed evilly as he rolled the scroll out onto the ground and threw a sack full of items next to it. "Pretty fancy guessing- for most of you." DarkEvil said while the Nicktoons struggled to get free from the ropes, "Funny how it takes five parts of a plan to take down five heroes. Now, let's begin."

_It looks like the Nicktoons now know the plan behind the plan…well, 40% of the Nicktoons anyway. Will the dead rise or will it be an experiment gone awry. Review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	16. Chapter 15: Rise of the Phantom

_Here's a V-Day gift to all my lovely readers: a new chapter of the Ultimate Showdown, as well as the one that you all been waiting for where everything comes together and an ultimate evil is released. There will also be references to my favorite book series. _

_Enjoy… _

Chapter 15: Rise of the Phantom

In the graveyard where the Nicktoons were held captive, unable to do anything but watch; DarkEvil stood in front of the large black cauldron with the large scroll opened. He threw a lit match under the cauldron, and the wood beneath it lit with fire. DarkEvil rubbed his hands together and began to rummage through the large sack.

"First…" DarkEvil began as he took out a jar full of green ectoplasm. "Your remains." He then dumped it into the cauldron, causing it to smoke.

Danny turned to the others and whispered, "I don't even wanna know where he got that."

DarkEvil proceeded to take out a bottle of purple liquid. "Venom from a living Gongru Snake."

"I definitely don't wanna imagine how he got that." Tak muttered as he watched.

"A bushel of dandelions picked from beside an active volcano." He dropped a bouquet of dandelions into the cauldron and a sizzling sound was heard.

"A cockroach head." He dropped it into the cauldron.

"A note…" he threw a piece of paper into the cauldron, "Containing your last words."

He then lifted up his mask and blew a kiss into the cauldron, and then lowered his mask back down, "A kiss from someone worthy of you- willingly given."

Then he reached into the sack and pulled out a small vile that had scarlet liquid in it. Danny cringed in horror.

DarkEvil poured it in as he spoke, "Blood of a living relative- forcibly taken."

"The life of another…" he turned around and looked at the Syndicate, who suddenly huddled together in fear.

But then he turned away from the villains and looked to the Nicktoons, who looked equally scared as them. However, a jellyfish was swimming by and DarkEvil swiftly grabbed it and threw it into the cauldron, causing the inside to sizzle and smoke.

"…taken with no remorse." he finished the incantation before walking away.

As the Nicktoons stare in horror, SpongeBob's head suddenly fell forward and the others see he had passed out.

Then DarkEvil walked over to the cauldron, holding a small pouch which he then proceeded to dump the glittering dust inside. "And finally…shaman's magic."

Once DarkEvil added the final ingredient, the inside of the cauldron began to bubble until thick dark smoke came out of it and surrounded everything causing the Nicktoons and the Syndicate to close their eyes.

When the smoke began to clear, DarkEvil tried fanning it away with his hand, but once his view became clear, he gasped in shock at who it was he saw. The Nicktoons and even the Syndicate also gasp at the results from the spell.

Standing there was Dark Dan Phantom, only he seemed different than usual. Part of his chest and the right side of his face were showing parts of what appeared to be his skeleton, and some of his suit was torn.

"That's Dark Dan?" Timmy asked in shock.

"It can't be." Danny said with a shocked look. "Something's not right."

"I didn't even know ghosts had skeletons." Tak said with a look of awe.

This prompted SpongeBob to poke Danny's arm which earned him a glare from the ghost boy.

DarkEvil walked over to the Dark Dan. "Greetings, Dark Dan Phantom." He said in a cold tone until he lifted up his mask and stared curiously. "You look a little different than I remember. I wonder what could've gone wrong. Oh well," he lowered his mask. "Now that you're back, we shall combine our strength and destroy the worlds- starting with them: our past selves and their friends."

He pointed at the Nicktoons, causing them to cringe in fright. But suddenly, a green ecto-beam fired and hit DarkEvil in the back, knocking him forward. The Nicktoons and Syndicate gasp at this. The sponge managed to get back up and he quickly turned and lifted his mask to see Dark Dan standing there with a smirk as his hands glow green.

"You!" DarkEvil snarled as he faced Dark Dan. "I bring you back and this is how you repay me? I single-handedly captured the Nicktoons and had them ready for us to finish off and destroy their worlds; and you turn against me?"

"Destroy?" Dark Dan spoke, but instead in a deep demonic voice which surprised everyone, even DarkEvil.

He turned around and fired an ecto-beam at the cauldron, blowing it up into flames. Then he fired another at DarkEvil, who quickly jumped out of the way. "What is this?" DarkEvil questioned. "It's evil, but not what I intended."

"What's happening?" SpongeBob asked in fright.

"Yeah," Timmy asked also. "Dark Dan is totally kicking DarkEvil's butt; though that's not surprising."

SpongeBob daggered at Timmy, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Timmy replied, "Well, Dan and DarkEvil did used to be your future selves."

"That doesn't mean Danny could beat me."

Danny looked at SpongeBob and said, "Hey, I can totally kick your butt!"

"No, you can't!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Jimmy snapped at them. "That's not even Dark Dan."

"What?" the other four questioned.

"You mean he's a zombie?" SpongeBob asked.

"Not quite," Jimmy answered, "Something must've backfired in that Resurrection Spell. Whatever it was brought back an even more terrifying version of Dark Dan Phantom."

Timmy began to try and struggle out of the ropes. "We have…to…stop him!"

"How?" Danny asked as he tried to break out of the ropes. "DarkEvil…has us useless right now."

"Useless for ourselves, but not for each other." Jimmy said with a smirk. "Danny, try and cut me loose with your ecto-beams."

"What?" Danny questioned. "What good will that do?"

"Just try it."

Danny didn't continue to try and protest, and instead stared at Jimmy's ropes and fired an eyebeam at it, successfully cutting through it and freeing Jimmy.

"Hey!" Danny laughed. "It worked!"

Jimmy quickly stood up and took his laserpen out of his pocket and used it to cut Danny's ropes. "You try and hold that Dark Dan back as long as you can while I free the others."

"No problem," Danny nodded with a smirk before he flew off.

DarkEvil was leaning back on the ground with Dark Dan approaching him with a deadly smirk and his hands glowing an eerie green. But before he could kill the sponge, Danny jumped in between them with his hands glowing also.

"Don't know who you are," Danny said as he raised his hands. "But we even have a penalty against villain imposters."

He fired an ecto-beam from both his hand, knocking Dark Dan away from both him and DarkEvil.

DarkEvil stood up, dusting himself off, and chuckled evilly, "Thanks for getting rid of him for me, ghost boy."

"Sure thing," Danny turned with a smile. "Oh, and by the way…" he then gave a hard punch to DarkEvil and knocked him into a tombstone. "I didn't forget to save one for you." He said in anger.

The other four Nicktoons ran over to him, and Danny gave a sly smile to SpongeBob, "I told you I can totally kick your butt."

"The scroll!" Tak shouted in joy as he ran over and gathered it up.

But the others gasp when they turn to see Dark Dan standing up with his head turned back and his arms bent. However, he turned them back into the right position with cracking sounds coming from the muscles as Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob stare in horror.

"You humans must be destroyed." Dark Dan said to the Nicktoons.

"Just try, you copy." Jimmy challenged. "There's nowhere you can run."

They held their weapons up in ready while Dark Dan eyed each of them until he stopped at Danny. A smirk went across his face as he said, "You must be Danny Phantom from Amity Park."

"You know me?" Danny questioned.

"Yes," Dark Dan answered. "You are me from the past like the sponge said. Your world is the one I should start with when I destroy all the worlds in the universe."

"You're wrong." Danny responded. "You're not Dark Dan and I'm not you from the past."

"You are the one who's wrong. I'm going to destroy everything no matter what it takes." He laughed and shot an ecto-beam forward, knocking the four down, and then disappeared into ghostly smoke.

Once he was gone, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob began to stand up as they groaned in pain. Tak ran over to them with the large scroll in his arms.

"Are you okay, guys?" he asked them in concern.

"We're still alive." Timmy answered when he got to his feet.

SpongeBob looked around and noticed something- or someone- missing. "DarkEvil LaserPants is gone." He told his friends. "What could've happened to him?"

Danny guessed, "Probably to run off for that fake Dark Dan by the looks of it."

Jimmy then spotted the Syndicate hiding behind a statue and he ran over to them. "I hope you're proud of yourselves." He said to them with a scowl. "Thanks to your doings, DarkEvil had brought back a demonic version of Dark Dan."

"You think we had a choice?" Crocker asked.

"That sponge is very persuasive." Calamitous mentioned. "He was the one who had it all planned out."

"You might as well have stayed at your little school." Vlad pointed out. "By the looks of that thing, you'll never be able to stop it."

Jimmy growled angrily and replied, "I'll be back to deal with you crooks after my friends and I finish with that fake Dark Dan." He turned away and stormed off.

"Now that we got the scroll back, we can return it to Jibolba." Tak pointed out.

"No way!" Danny replied. "We have to stop that phony Dark Dan first. If we don't, there won't be any worlds to go to."

When Jimmy approached them, SpongeBob turned to him and asked, "What do you think we should do, Jimmy?"

The genius looked at everyone and answered, "We have to go to the Pupununu Tribe first."

Tak grinned while Danny looked shocked, "But Jimmy-"

"Think about it!" Jimmy tried explaining, "If we bring the scroll back to Jibolba, he can explain what happened and he might know a way to reverse it."

"That's a great idea!" Timmy agreed.

Danny stopped and considered it. "Well, you may have a point. Okay, but it better be quick."

Jimmy nodded and took out his recaller, "Next stop, Pupununu Village."

_With this new and improved evil unleashed into their worlds, what will they need to stop it? Please review and be patient for the next chapter._


	17. Chapter 16: Ways of Magical Arts

_Here's the next chapter of The Ultimate Showdown. This one's not really eventful, but it does shed some light on the situation._

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 16: Ways of Magical Arts

A few minutes later, the Nicktoons had left Bikini Bottom to go to the Pupununu Village to return the ancient scroll to Jibolba after DarkEvil had used it to unintentionally bring back a demonic version of Dark Dan Phantom. But then he ended up betraying DarkEvil and leaving to destroy Amity Park. The Nicktoons then decided to return the scroll first to see if Jibolba knew anyway to reverse the spell.

Inside Tak's hut, Tak was handing the large scroll back to his mentor. "We found your scroll."

"That's great, Tak." Jibolba said as he took back his scroll. "It would be dreadful if this scroll got into the hands of someone evil."

"Actually…it did get into the hands of someone evil." Timmy mentioned uneasily.

"He's right." Jimmy nodded. "An evil sponge used a resurrection spell from the scroll to bring back an evil phantom. But it instead brought back a dramatically altered version of him that's even worse."

"The Resurrection Spell, huh?" Jibolba questioned in thought. "If that spell was used on a phantom like you said, then that's where it must've gone wrong. You see, that spell is only for human resurrection."

"Human resurrection?" Danny questioned as he and the others got shocked looks.

"Of course," Jibolba replied. "If it's used to bring back any other being, it could have some serious side-effects. You may not get who it was you were trying to bring back."

"You mean they look like a zombie?" SpongeBob asked as he trembled.

"Yeah, I guess it's something like that. I wouldn't know since that spell is the darkest and most dangerous spell in the scroll. You'd have to be pure evil to conjure it."

"I guess that's why DarkEvil decided to conjure it." Danny dully mentioned as he glanced in different directions.

Tak then asked, "Is there any spell that can reverse it?"

"We need it to kill that fake Dark Dan Phantom he brought back." Danny added.

"Re-kill him to be more accurate." Jimmy corrected.

"Eh…" Jibolba stuttered as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, boys…but unfortunately, there is no spell to counter it."

"What?" the Nicktoons all yelled in shock.

"But there has to be!" Tak yelled.

"If we don't stop that Dark Dan, it'll be the end for all of us!" Danny also yelled.

"Oh, how could this have happened?" SpongeBob cried in agony. "Why did DarkEvil have to use that thing to bring him back? I grew up to become a cold-blooded monster!"

Timmy stared at him in confusion. "Aren't you already cold-blooded?"

Jimmy turned to Jibolba and asked, "Are you sure there isn't anything that can undo that Resurrection Spell?"

"I'm pretty sure." Jibolba answered. "However, I once heard that unless the spell goes wrong it is reversible."

The Nicktoons all cease their depressed actions and turn their heads to Jibolba.

"There is?" SpongeBob asked hopefully.

"The spell went wrong for DarkEvil which is why Dark Dan came back as an evil zombie." Tak remembered. "So the spell can be reversed, right?"

Jibolba smiled. "That's right, boys."

"Well, tell us how." Danny demanded eagerly.

"The secret is though he was brought back, because it wasn't a human that was resurrected, his body isn't quite stable." Jibolba quietly told them. "So once he's weakened, you must recite this incantation and then he'll disappear."

He then whispered the chant into Jimmy's ear while the others tried to get close enough to try and hear. While they were listening, Danny raised an eyebrow and got an odd look, followed by Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob. Once Jibolba was done, Jimmy got a strange look next.

"Okay," he said, feeling a bit unsure. "That sounds simple enough."

"But to weaken Dark Dan?" Timmy asked in uncertainty. "Danny can barely finish him off on his own. He'll be back on his feet before we can finish the first verse."

"As much as I hate to say it, Timmy's got a point." Danny hesitantly agreed. "With the way he is now, beating him will be even tougher."

SpongeBob sadly lowered his head. "We'll be dead."

"If he kicks our butts before we can stop him, it'll be the end for everyone even if we have the reverse spell." Tak mentioned sadly.

While the others were sadly conversing, Jimmy was in deep thought which went unnoticed by everyone.

"We're just not strong enough." Danny admitted shamefully. "I mean, we've taken on challenges as tough as this, but with the way things are going on now, we'll need a miracle if we're ever gonna stop Dark Dan 2."

"You're right, Danny." Jimmy suddenly said in a straight tone, causing the others to stare at him. "We're gonna need a lot more than what we already have to stop this, and I know what."

He then began to leave without another word as the others stare in confusion. "Jimmy?" Timmy asked, but he didn't respond.

"Jimmy!" Tak called out also, but to no avail.

* * *

Outside, the four catch up to Jimmy, who was standing outside the doors probably waiting for them.

"What's your problem?" Timmy asked in disappointment.

"Yeah," Tak agreed with a raised eyebrow. "If you have a plan, you gotta let us in on it."

"I do have a plan." Jimmy replied with a smile. "But unfortunately, I'll need to reveal it once we reach Amity Park and confront Death Phantom." This name earned him odd stares from his team. "Well…it's better than Deceased Phantom."

SpongeBob groaned in disappointment. "But, Jimmy, what are we gonna do once we get there?"

"You'll just have to trust me on this."

"We do trust you, Jimmy." Danny said. "If you think this is the right thing to do, we'll stand by you all the way."

The others nodded in agreement as Jimmy smiled, "Thanks guys. Now let's head over to Amity Park."

But Danny then got a worried look as he said, "But…what if we're too late?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything's okay so far."

* * *

Cut to after they arrived to Amity Park. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak were standing in front of part of the town that had already been destroyed by Death Phantom.

Danny, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak all look toward Jimmy and glared. The genius turned his head, looking shameful. "Well…" he said nervously. "At least we made it."

Danny looked away in horror. "We're already too late. I knew we should've come here first."

But then they heard a loud boom and look ahead to see an explosion come from afar.

"He's still out there." Timmy noticed.

"You're right, Timmy." Jimmy nodded and smiled. "If we were really too late, he wouldn't still be demolishing the town, which means we still have a chance to save everyone."

"Well, in that case," Danny said with a glare. "I'm going after him."

"Danny, wait!" Jimmy shouted, but Danny had already flown off. He turned to the others and signaled them. "Let's go after him."

He ran off as fast as he can after Danny while Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak follow him.

_And that's it for now. Will the Nicktoons be able to stop Death Phantom with their tactics before he kills them? Review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	18. Chapter 17: Last Resort

_Here's the exciting next chapter of "The Ultimate Showdown". Death Phantom is in Amity Park, destroying Danny's world. Will the Nicktoons be able to defeat him?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 17: Last Resort

As Danny flew through the town, he soon spotted Death Phantom firing powerful ecto-beams at buildings and destroying them. "Hey!" Danny shouted, getting his attention. "Get out of my town!"

The ghost/zombie just stood there with a smirk, and when Danny flew in to punch him, he simply turned around and grabbed the ghost boy by his neck and held him up.

"You're the one from the cemetery: Danny Phantom." He said as he stared at Danny. "You came all this way just to stop me, didn't you?"

Danny was silent for a moment until he finally managed to say, "You bet; and don't think I won't. You're not the Dark Dan Phantom I've faced before."

"Of course I am!" he shouted as he threw Danny onto the hard ground. "I'm just more powerful than he was."

When Danny attempted to stand up, Death Phantom shot an ecto-beam at Danny and knocked him a few feet away back onto the ground. "And more powerful enough to defeat you." He finished.

Danny struggled to sit up with his arms shaking painfully and groaned while saying, "You're just a rip-off of him…and a spell gone wrong by that evil sponge."

"Really," he asked in a cold tone before firing yet another blast at Danny, causing him to roll onto his front on the ground.

When Danny attempted to push himself back up, Death Phantom placed his right foot on his back and pushed him back down. "He obviously didn't know how to finish you off, but luckily I am here to take care of you once and for all."

He held up his glowing fist about to kill the weakened Danny. But before he could do anything, a blast of magic hit him, knocking him off of Danny. Death Phantom turned around angrily to see Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak, who was holding out his glowing staff as he and the other three stare at Death Phantom with angered looks.

"Tak and SpongeBob, hold him off as long as you can." Jimmy quickly ordered. "Timmy, you stay with me."

The sponge and shaman follow their orders and charge after Death Phantom with their weapons in hand. Jimmy and Timmy quickly rush over to Danny, who was still lying on the ground.

"Danny, are you okay?" Jimmy asked in concern as he helped him up. "Say something!"

"I'm fine." Danny answered in a weak tone, but gave a small smile. "It takes more than that to stop me."

"Here," Timmy said as he took out a green box with his fairies' medicine in it. "This'll help you."

The magic flew out of the box and hit Danny as the ghost boy closed his eyes as the fairy dust sprinkled on him, giving him back his strength. "Thanks," he said with a smile. "I'm feeling better already."

But suddenly they hear screams and turn to notice SpongeBob and Tak be thrown into a wall from fighting Death Phantom, and the two feeling too weak to stand up.

"Tak! SpongeBob!" Danny yelled as he stood up. He turned to Death Phantom and yelled, "Leave them alone!"

"Would you like to offer yourself as a replacement?" Death Phantom asked Danny with a smirk. "As soon as I finish off your little friends, you'll be joining them."

He then fired a powerful ecto-beam at SpongeBob and Tak, who gasped as the blast headed toward them. But Danny quickly ran forward and put up a shield to block the attack from him and his friends. But the force of the blast broke Danny's shield and knocked him off his feet.

"Danny!" Timmy shouted as he ran over to him.

Jimmy stared at his friends and then at Death Phantom. He then began to reach into his pocket and slowly pull out what looked like his Hypercube. But once he saw Timmy throw a couple gold stars at Death Phantom, the ghost/zombie simply deflected them and threw an ecto-beam at him, which Timmy quickly ducked to avoid.

Then Jimmy glared and reached into his backpack and pulled out a couple small marbles. "Nicktoons!" he shouted to his friends. "Fall back!"

He threw them on the ground and it created some thick gray smoke that surrounded everything nearby. The smoke went toward Death Phantom and he backed away, trying to regain sight of the Nicktoons.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Danny asked through the smoke.

"He's too strong!" Jimmy shouted as he threw more marbles on the floor to create more smoke. "We have to retreat for now!"

Danny eventually agreed and followed Jimmy along with Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak.

Death Phantom rose in the air and looked around for the Nicktoons, but once the smoke cleared, he saw they were long gone.

But from up on a roof of a building, DarkEvil LaserPants was secretly watching everything that occurred down below.

He chuckled evilly. "It would seem that my creation is too much for the Nicktoons to handle." He continued to stare down at Death Phantom as he said, "Once he's finished with the Nicktoons here, there will be no Nicktoons left in the future to stop me."

* * *

After escaping Death Phantom, the Nicktoons ran to Fenton Works which was protected by the ghost shield.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all alright." Maddie said in relief as she hugged Danny. "We were starting to get worried."

"Don't worry, Mom." Danny assured calmly. "We kinda ran into a little snag, but we're fine."

Jack turned to them with an ecto-weapon in his hands. "Now you kids hide out here under the Ghost Shield while we take that evil spook down."

"Jack, no!" Jimmy shouted as he stood in his way with his arms spread out. "This is no ordinary specter you can destroy without difficulty."

"He's right, Dad." Danny also said. "He's technically not even a real ghost."

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked as she stood up from the couch. "It's Dark Dan Phantom. We saw him ourselves."

"Unless you forgot the fact that he looked like he hasn't been in sunlight for a while." Tucker pointed out.

Jimmy, Danny, and the others then explained the whole ordeal about the Dark Dan they faced that had been resurrected and was now more powerful than the real Dark Dan Phantom.

After they had finished, Maddie said, "Still, we have to stop this…Death Phantom, even if he is not fully a ghost." She turned to her son, "Danny, you've already done enough, so you're gonna have to stay here. Your father and I will handle him."

"Relax, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Timmy assured with a smile. "We've handled the real Dark Dan by ourselves before. Why should we fail now?"

"But you said it yourselves." Jazz pointed out. "He's much more dangerous than the original."

Danny muttered angrily to her, "You're not helping."

"We're sorry, Maddie." Jimmy tried to explain. "But our experience is the only method that can hold out against him."

"We'll be fine, Mrs. F." Tak assured.

"I don't think so." Maddie said sternly. "I can't let Danny or any of you go and put yourselves in danger like this."

Timmy sighed in disappointment. "Alright, you win." The others stare at him as he continued, "We'll stay and you can- Wait! Do you hear something?"

"What is it?" Maddie asked as he looked around as well as everyone else, but they heard nothing except silence.

"I think I hear him." Timmy said with a cautious look. "He must be down in the basement."

"You're probably right!" Jack said, charging his weapon. "That spook is probably trying to commandeer our weapons. Come on, Maddie, let's take him down!"

Jack ran down the stairs to the Ghost Lab with Maddie following them. But once they were all the way down, Timmy quickly closed the door and said, "I wish the door was locked."

His fairies, disguised as pillows on the sofa, waved their wands and a lock appeared on the door.

Danny walked over to him and glared, "Timmy, what's up with that?"

"We can't let them stop us from beating that evil Dark Dan- or Death Phantom- once and for all." Timmy answered.

"You can't be serious about going after him again after almost being killed." Jazz told them.

"It'll be easy." Tak said with a shrug. "We just need to come up with a strategy that'll take him by surprise."

"Strategy…" Danny whispered with his eyes widening in remembrance. "Jimmy!" he turned around to the genius. "Back at the Pupununu, you said you have some kind of plan to stop him."

"Yeah," Timmy remembered also, "One that you refused to tell us about until we got here."

SpongeBob ran over to him and eagerly asked, "So, what is it?"

Jimmy stayed silent as he stared at his friends, but then sighed and responded, "Yes, I do have a plan. But….it's something I have to do on my own."

"What?" Danny, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak all asked in shock.

"Follow me." Jimmy responded as he turned and began to run out the front door.

The other four look at each other in confusion and wonder until they began to follow Jimmy to outside.

* * *

Out in front that was protected by the Ghost Shield; the four Nicktoons walk over to Jimmy to see him with his Hypercube.

"Well?" Timmy began asking, looking impatient. "What's this 'big plan' you have?"

Jimmy reached into his Hypercube and pulled out a familiar device. He then answered Timmy's question, "I'm going to use the only thing that might have a chance against Death Phantom."

Danny looked down at Jimmy and gasped to see him putting on the gloves to the Neutronic Mech-Suit. "No…" he said in what sounded like horror. "You can't be serious."

Jimmy turned to them as he put on the pack. "Yes, I am." He said with a serious look.

The others gasp in shock. "Are you crazy?" Tak shouted at him.

"You can't wear that thing!" SpongeBob cried.

"You know what happens!" Timmy yelled in anger.

"I know." Jimmy responded as he stepped into the boots. "But the power the suit contains is the only chance we have of weakening Death Phantom long enough for one of us to recite the incantation to defeat him."

The others just stayed silent and had saddened looks as they stared at Jimmy. He then turned back around with the helmet under his left arm. "Alright," he said bluntly as he turned and began to walk away. "I better-"

"NO!" a voice shouted as a white gloved-hand gripped Jimmy's right arm.

Jimmy turned and saw Danny bent down with his arm held out as his hand gripped Jimmy's arm to stop him from walking any further. He had a serious look on his face as he said, "I won't let you go."

Jimmy's face turned to shock as he stared at the ghost boy. "Danny…"

"I can't let you do this!" Danny continued to shout with his grip on Jimmy tightening. "If you go battle that Death Phantom guy wearing that thing, there's no way you'll come back!" Then he looked down at the ground and closed his eyes as he fell to his knees. "…We already lost you once."

Jimmy stared at him, feeling a bit speechless. "But…I'm sorry, but I have to-"

"No, you don't!" Timmy yelled as he stepped forward. "Danny's right! That thing will kill you before Death Phantom does!" then he tightened his eyes shut with tears flowing out as he turned his head away. "…You'll be gone forever after this."

Jimmy then looked over at Tak and SpongeBob, who looked equally as sad as Timmy and Danny. "Are you only doing this because you're the leader?" Tak said as he also looked away from Jimmy and bit his lower lip to hold back tears. "It can't be true that leaders always go first."

"No, it's not!" SpongeBob began sobbing loudly. "You can't go, Jimmy!" he shouted over his sobs. "Let us come with you! We'll beat him together that way you don't have to use that suit!"

Jimmy then shook out of his daze and responded, "I know you don't want me to do this, but-"

"THEN DON'T!" Danny yelled angrily at Jimmy.

Tak yelled also, "We'll think of something else!"

"So take off the suit already!" Timmy joined in.

"I can't!" Jimmy shouted back as he tried to pull his arm out of Danny's grip, but the ghost boy refused to let go. "You know just as well as I do that it's the only way and I'm the only one who knows how to function it properly." He looked at his friends to see they were still not convinced. "But I assure you that I WILL come back."

"What?" they all asked in shock by Jimmy's last statement.

"How do you know?" SpongeBob asked.

Jimmy put on a sly smile. "Have you forgotten while I was gone? I'm a genius."

"Have YOU forgotten that the suit has fatal results?" Timmy reminded angrily.

"I made it last time I used the suit, didn't I?"

Timmy's eyes widen in surprise as Jimmy continues, "I promise, guys…everything will be alright."

SpongeBob, Tak, and Timmy all stare at each other, still feeling unsure. Then Danny, still glaring, looks at Jimmy and asks, "You promise?"

Jimmy smiles confidently and nods. Danny raises his eyebrows and tears began to appear in his eyes as he slowly begins to loosen his grip on Jimmy's arm until he is able to get free.

Then Jimmy finally puts on his helmet, and with a "See you later", walks away without another word from him or his teammates.

_With Death Phantom as powerful as he is, it looks like Jimmy will have to use his powerful Neutronic Mech-Suit to stop him. But will this be the LAST time he ever uses it? Please review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	19. Chapter 18: The Ultimate Battle

_This chapter is a little long, but the length is worth all the reading for an exciting final battle against the main villain. There are two monsters out there: a yellow squishy one named DarkEvil LaserPants, and a demonic reincarnated ghost dubbed Death Phantom. Will the Nicktoons bring both down or will the world end as they know it?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 18: The Ultimate Battle

Out in the streets of Amity Park, Jimmy walked alone slowly, wearing his Neutronic Mech-Suit. He suddenly stopped when he spotted another explosion around the corner of the street; and with a large sigh, he tapped his right foot against his left and he lifted off the ground via rocket boots.

Death Phantom continued to fire powerful ecto-beams at buildings and objects on the streets as many civilians ran away in fear, hoping to escape. He laughed in satisfaction as he continued to destroy anything in his path until a voice called out, "Stop right there!"

He then immediately stopped to see Jimmy land on the ground ahead of him. "Well," Death Phantom said with a smirk, "If it isn't the little genius boy. Nice suit."

"It's more than nice, Phantom." Jimmy fiercely responded, "Allow me to demonstrate."

With incredible speed, Jimmy ran over to Death Phantom and punched him in the face and chest, knocking him away with enormous strength. When he landed on the ground, he saw Death Phantom getting up with his bones cracking as they were put back into place again like he did in the cemetery.

"So you do have some fight in you." Death Phantom said with a smirk while Jimmy's mouth was agape in horror. "This should be a lot more interesting than fighting Danny Phantom."

He then fired a powerful ecto-beam at Jimmy, and the genius gasped in shock as he held his hands up and a blue shield emerged that was strong enough to hold back his ecto-beam. But once it stopped and Jimmy lowered his shield, he exhaled deeply as he hunched over.

"Dylan was right." Jimmy said quietly to himself. "I better conserve as much power as I can."

"You're actually tougher than I expected." Death Phantom said as he approached the weakened Jimmy.

When Jimmy tried to straighten himself up, he stopped when he heard a cold familiar voice say, "You don't know the half of it." Behind him was DarkEvil LaserPants. "He'll be an even bigger threat to us in the future. That is unless he's finished off right here and now."

"Is that so?" Death Phantom asked with a cold smirk.

Then DarkEvil suddenly pulled out his beamsword, activated it, and held it up. "Let's see for ourselves." He yelled as he began running toward Jimmy with his beamsword raised, about to strike him down. Jimmy turned to see the sponge coming at him, and he quickly spun to the left, having DarkEvil's swing miss and hit the ground.

When DarkEvil was about to try again, Death Phantom suddenly swat him away while yelling, "You're in the way!" and knocking the sponge into a nearby tree.

Jimmy regained himself and said to Death Phantom with an angry voice as he backed away, "I don't know who the actual cold-blooded one is: You or DarkEvil."

"Have you forgotten I have no blood?" Death Phantom then fires a powerful ecto-beam at Jimmy, who quickly jumps out of range.

"He must have some sort of weakness." Jimmy quickly uses the visor to scan information from him, but the words "UNKNOWN" appear on screen. This couldn't even stop Death Phantom from using Jimmy's momentary distraction to throw a punch right at the genius.

While he was lying on the ground, Death Phantom grabbed him by his shirt and kept him pinned to the ground. "It looks like this is the end for you."

Jimmy grunted in fear as he slowly raised his right hand and gripped onto Death Phantom's arm that was holding him. Once he did, an electric shock emerged from his glove that caused Death Phantom to grunt in pain and immediately let go of Jimmy.

Jimmy's arms began to tremble as he tried to push himself up. Death Phantom then recovered from the electric shock and glared at Jimmy, who was now standing up while holding his chest. "Getting tired already?" he asked.

"No," Jimmy replied as he panted. "I'm just…getting…warmed up."

He then yelled while firing a blue ray from his hands and directly hitting Death Phantom, knocking him back. But this caused Jimmy to drop on his hands and knees. While he was on the ground, panting even harder, he was suddenly gabbed by his pack and held up by Death Phantom.

"Perhaps that worthless sponge is right." He said as he stared at the weakened Jimmy. "With you gone, you will no longer be a threat to me."

When Jimmy regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Death Phantom charging an ecto-beam that was aimed at him. "No!" he shouted in shock.

But before he could do anything, SpongeBob suddenly sprung out from nowhere and landed a large karate punch at Death Phantom, causing him to drop Jimmy. But before Jimmy could hit the ground, Danny Phantom phased from below and caught him in his arms. Then Timmy poofs in front of him and used his large hammer to whack Death Phantom away from them.

"Jimmy?" a voice asked as a staff tapped Jimmy's helmet, getting his attention. "You still in there?"

Jimmy shook his head and finally stopped panting. "Danny? Timmy? Tak? SpongeBob?" he asked in shock. "What are you all doing here?"

"What do you think?" Timmy asked with a frown. "We're here to help you?"

"But…" Jimmy began saying, still shocked. "I said I would handle this on my…"

"Look!" Danny interrupted in a serious tone. "If you think we were really gonna stay behind and let you get pummeled on your own, maybe you're not such a genius after all."

"Yeah," Tak began saying also. "We're supposed to be in this together. This is supposed to be our toughest challenge yet, remember?"

"I actually agreed with them." SpongeBob said in a sheepish tone. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jimmy replied in a guilty tone. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. You all were right; I shouldn't have left you guys to do battle on my own. If using this suit makes me forget I need my friends, then I-"

"Can you hurry it up, Jimmy?" Danny interrupted with a strained look and his forehead sweating. "No offense, but you weight a ton in this thing."

Once Jimmy was placed on the ground, Death Phantom had already recovered and was approaching the group while hunched over like a zombie. "So you're all here to perish with your friend."

"No," Danny responded with a glare. "We're here to perish YOU with our friend."

Death Phantom just laughed and said, "You're all a bunch of children! I'll just have to give you a sense of reality."

Timmy held his giant hammer over his shoulder. "You guys know what to do?" he asked his friends.

"Yeah," Tak replied. "Weaken him and then say that incantation to get rid of him for good."

"Easier said than done." SpongeBob said in a nervous tone with his face hidden behind his gloves.

But Danny assured, "We just have to wear him out long enough to say that spell like Tak said."

"Affirmative," Jimmy nodded. "Let's do it together." Then he took one step and pointed forward. "Nicktoons Unite!"

The five charge forward to attack Death Phantom. SpongeBob blew a bubble into the shape of a bomb and threw it at Danny, who stopped it with his Ghost Manipulation.

"I call upon the power of Juju!" Tak's staff glowed, and then shot a beam at the bubble bomb which magically made it grow larger. Then Danny threw it over at Death Phantom and it exploded with a large bang, leaving him scorched and damaged.

Timmy then took out four gold stars and threw them at Death Phantom. They directly stuck into his chest, but he just stood back up unfazed.

Jimmy turned away and muttered to himself, "Even if we penetrate through his defense, our attacks still have no effect on him." Then he looks at his gloved hands. "Our attacks can't overcome him…but my power in conjunction with someone else may just be enough." He turned and ran while shouting, "Danny!"

Danny stopped firing an ecto-beam and turned to Jimmy, who told him, "You think it's time for our combination move: Neutronic Wail?"

"We…" Danny started saying with a confused look. "…don't have a move called 'Neutronic Wail'."

"We do now." Jimmy said as he grabbed Danny's left hand into both his hands. "I haven't told any of you this, but my suit can also transfer power to others."

"What?" Danny asked with his eyes widening. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Jimmy answered, "I hadn't test that function out yet. I'm completely unaware of what the results would be if I tried it now."

"But…" Danny stammered as a nervous look appeared on his face. "If doing all that other stuff causes that suit to drain you…What would happen if you use that power?"

Jimmy paused and looked away before answering, "I can't say for certain. But if using it is our only option of finally defeating Death Phantom, we have to try."

Danny looked hesitant for a bit, but then narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Alright, let's do this."

He put his other hand onto Jimmy's hands and the genius said, "I sure hope this works."

Jimmy closed his eyes and grunted as his hands glow blue, and the glow began to reach Danny's hands and travel up Danny's arms and all over his body. The ghost boy closed his eyes and grunted until he opened one eye and looked ahead while shouting, "Timmy! SpongeBob! Tak! Get behind us!"

The three Nicktoons momentarily stop fighting and obey his command while at the same time, wondering why they needed to.

"What's going on?" Tak asked.

"I don't know." SpongeBob replied feeling confused as well.

Jimmy kept his focus and yelled, "Do it, Danny! NOW!"

The now powerful Danny turned to face Death Phantom with one hand in Jimmy's as he shouted, "Hey, fake Phantom! Have a taste of our Neutronic Wail!" he then took a large deep breath and let out what was normally his Ghostly Wail only it had shimmers of blue in it thanks to the power of Jimmy's Neutronic Mech-Suit.

The attack directly hit Death Phantom and he tried to fight the force that was trying to push him back. But the strong attack became too powerful and threw him on the ground, sliding him away. Once the attack stopped, Jimmy let go of Danny and began panting hard as he held his chest while leaning forward.

Death Phantom struggled as hard as he could to stand up, but he appeared to be too weakened by their powerful attack. "Is this it?" he asked while glaring at the Nicktoons. "Is this how you plan to defeat me?"

"Not…quite…" Jimmy answered while panting and clutching his chest. "We still…have…one more…trick…up…our sleeves…" he began panting even faster, but began saying, "_Revitalized…thou hast become…_"

Death Phantom's eyes widened. Then Danny continues, "_Now breathing every last breath that has not been brought._"

"_Thou flesh has been brought back,_" Timmy continued on.

"_Light shining upon you,_" Tak then said.

"_And now life has been brought anew._" SpongeBob enthusiastically finished.

After a pause, Death Phantom smirked as he began to stand up, but Jimmy, through a large gasp for breath, said, "_But now…_"

His eyes then widen in shock with his mouth agape, but Danny smirked and continued the spell, "_Thou life has been lived,_"

"_And must be returned,_" Timmy continued.

"_Not to walk again and not to come back,_" Tak went on.

"_Back to where you rested shall you return,_" SpongeBob shouted out.

Jimmy was leaning over as he continued heavily panting, but he rose his head up and said in a low tone, "_Fatalicus…Deseacus._"

Death Phantom then screamed in agony as light began to burst through his body. Danny, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak walk slowly forward to get a better view. DarkEvil, who was just regaining consciousness after being knocked out by Death Phantom earlier, sat up and lifted up his mask, shocked at what he was seeing.

The ghost then exploded into a bright light that Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak had to cover their eyes from. Once it was gone, the four lower their hands and open their eyes to see he had disappeared. Then they run over to see the only thing left of him was a small pile of the magic dust that was used in his resurrection.

The four stare in awe until they look at each other and smile in satisfaction and even high-fiving in triumph. But the celebration was cut short when Jimmy suddenly fell backwards, and they all turn around in shock to see Jimmy hit the ground and the helmet pop off his head.

"Jimmy!" Timmy yelled as he and the others rush over to him.

Danny bent down in front of him. "Jimmy! Jimmy, we did it!" he franticly said, "We beat him! Everything's okay now!"

Jimmy continued to lie there with his breathing falling slow and his eyes half-open. But he managed to put on a small smile before finally saying, "Thanks guys…" he took one last gasp of breath. "…for everything."

He closed his eyes and his head fell to the side, making no more movements and was no longer breathing. The others got looks of horror as tears welled up in their eyes.

"No…" Danny muttered as he shook his head. "Help me get this thing off him!"

He and the others proceeded to take the mech-suit off of Jimmy, failing to notice a familiar figure approaching them from behind. "Well, well, well," they immediately turn around to see DarkEvil LaserPants. "You children actually defeated my experiment. An exciting victory this turned out for me."

"Victory?" Timmy questioned with a glare. "You lost."

"Yeah," SpongeBob added. "That Death Phantom guy tried to kill you. If it hadn't been for us, you would've been dead. Though, I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

But DarkEvil just continued, "It's a victory for all of us. You defeated Dark Dan which saved me the trouble of doing it myself, and saved your pitiful worlds; and for me…Neutron is dead."

This last line seemed to strike the Nicktoons hard in the chest. "He's not dead!" Danny yelled.

"Yes, he is." DarkEvil easily answered, "He knew what would happen if he used that suit of his, yet he used it anyway. Now he's lying there like a lifeless shell which you all could do nothing to stop. But what was that last thing he said with his dying breath? 'Thanks'? I wonder why he would say such a thing since none of you did anything to help. In fact…you caused it."

At this, an angered and teary-eyed Danny screamed and ran forward with his fist held in there air. But DarkEvil just stood there, holding a beamsword handle behind his back, waiting for Danny to come into range. But before he could do anything, a green portal suddenly appeared behind him and what looked like a grappling claw shot out and grabbed DarkEvil. This caused Danny to immediately stop in front of him when he noticed this, but the sponge quickly grabbed his arm, either trying to save himself or to take Danny with him.

"Danny, hang on!" Tak yelled as he shot a magic blast from the end of his staff that went out like string. It covered Danny and the shaman tried to reel him back.

The claw tried to pull DarkEvil into the portal, but he refused to let go of Danny, who was being pulled in as well. Tak tried as hard as he could to keep Danny from being pulled in with him. SpongeBob and Timmy even grab on to Tak and helped him try to pull Danny back. This was like a tug of war for Tak, Timmy, and SpongeBob, who were trying to save Danny; and whoever it was on the other end of the grappling claw, trying to get DarkEvil.

After what seemed like a while, DarkEvil lost his grip on Danny, and the ghost boy was flung back along with Tak, Timmy, and SpongeBob, who all toppled backwards on the ground. They saw DarkEvil scream as he was pulled into the portal that disappeared as soon as he was gone, leaving the four Nicktoons, sitting on the ground with their mouths agape and heavy breathing as they stare in bewilderment at what had just happened.

_It looks like both Death Phantom and DarkEvil are gone for good. But…so is Jimmy. However, the story's not over yet, folks. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	20. Chapter 19: Together Forever

_And here's the last chapter of Nicktoons: The Ultimate Showdown. After defeating Death Phantom with the Nicktoons, Jimmy's Neutronic Mech-Suit drained all his life energy and he died. What will his friends do to help him?_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter 19: Together Forever

"What do you think that huge flash was?" Dani asked as she looked out the window of Fenton Works.

"Isn't obvious?" Tucker asked with a smile. "Danny and the Nicktoons just kicked that evil ghost-zombie's butt."

"I hope you're right, Tucker." Sam said as she began to get a sad look. "Don't you remember a couple hours ago when Danny and the others came in here, practically crying their eyes out, saying that Jimmy was going to die?"

"Oh yeah," Jazz said and she got the same expression as Sam. "They all seemed pretty upset before they left." Then the silence was broken when they heard pounding which Jazz just sighed in annoyance as she stood up. "I'm going to let Mom and Dad out of the basement now."

After Jazz walked away, Tucker looked over at Sam, "Hey Sam? You don't really think Jimmy's gonna die, right?"

Before Sam could respond, Dani suddenly said, "Of course not!" they both looked over at her as she continued, "He's got Danny and the others. As long as they're with him, he'll be fine. He is their leader after all."

* * *

Outside, Danny, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak were sitting under a large tree, on a hill overlooking the city. But the kids all had their eyes fixated on Jimmy, who was lying lifelessly in Danny's arms.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, wake up!" Timmy shouted franticly as he shook Jimmy's corpse by his shoulders. "You gotta wake up! I know I said I would replace you when you're gone, but I was wrong! No one could replace you!"

When he continued to lie motionless, Timmy's eyes began to fill with more tears and he began to sob and cry.

"He lied to us." Tak said as he covered part of his face with his hand as he cried. "He said everything would be alright in the end."

"The suit drained all his life energy." Danny said as tears dropped down his face. "It was too much for him." He then gripped Jimmy's hand tightly in his. "If I hadn't agreed to let him help me, this wouldn't have happened! It's my fault."

"No, it's not, Danny." SpongeBob said with a sniffle. "It's not any of our faults that he's…he's…" when he tried to hold back his tears, he ended up crying out loud, "He's gone forever!"

While the four continued to mourn the loss of their friend, four familiar strangers began to approach them from behind.

SpongeBob looked up and shouted, "Guys!"

The others looked up to see the Syndicate standing over them. "You!" Timmy shouted as he stood up with Tak and SpongeBob to block Jimmy from them.

"We see you five were able to defeat that resurrected ghost." Plankton said with a smirk.

"And even DarkEvil LaserPants." Calamitous added.

"Yeah, we did." Tak responded while glaring at the villains. "So what?"

"It still doesn't feel like we won." Danny said to them with a glare also. "We lost Jimmy. He was the one who defeated them."

"Oh yes," Vlad nodded, in fake sympathy. "It's such a shame about James. If only there was some way we can help."

"You help?" Timmy asked in disbelief. "You should be glad Jimmy's dead!" then tears began to fall from his eyes again and he cried, "And that he's not with us anymore!"

"Cool your jets, Turner!" Crocker shouted. "We're just here to give you something!"

"Give us something?" Danny asked, still not entirely believing it.

Vlad then held his hand out and placed a familiar shiny green crystal in Danny's hand. He immediately recognized it. "The Revivification Crystal?"

"That's the thing DarkEvil said he used to try and bring back Dark Dan before." Tak remembered as he stared at the stone.

"Yes," Vlad replied. "It was useless to DarkEvil because he did not have the body. But you have Neutron's body with you right now."

Danny stared at Jimmy's body and then the stone. "But…" he looked at the Syndicate suspiciously. "Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Plankton asked. "If it hadn't been for you meddling kids, we'd have never gotten rid of that evil nightmare of a sponge."

"So use that crystal to bring back Neutron!" Crocker finished, "FAIRIES!"

Danny held the crystal stone in his hand and looked at the Syndicate. "Thanks…I guess."

"Don't be so grateful, Phantom." Calamitous snapped. "This truce is only temporary. Starting tomorrow, we're enemies once again."

The Syndicate turned and walked away, leaving the Nicktoons alone again. Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob turned back to Danny and looked at Jimmy.

"Will it really work?" Timmy asked Danny about the Revivification Crystal.

Danny gripped the stone in his hand and replied, "Only one way to find out." He held the crystal onto Jimmy's chest and it began to glow brightly.

But after a while, it stopped glowing and Danny opened his fist to see the crystal had disintegrated into dust which then blew off his hand by the wind. Thinking it hadn't worked; Danny closed his fist back up and shut his eyes as he began crying again. Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak began to sob as well. But suddenly, a groaning sound was heard and Danny opened his eyes to stare at Jimmy in surprise as well as the others.

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. "Danny?" he spoke in a low tone. "Timmy? Tak? SpongeBob?"

Everyone was still silently in shock until Jimmy began asking in the same low tone as he continued to lie in Danny's arms, "Did we…Did we do it? Did we defeat him?"

Danny smiled and answered, "Yes, Jimmy, you did do it. You beat him and DarkEvil LaserPants."

Jimmy happily chuckled and immediately sat up. "Ha, ha! You see?" he looked at his friends excitedly. "I told you everything would be alright."

Timmy, Tak, and SpongeBob get happy grins and rush over to Jimmy, hugging him tightly and telling him how happy they were to see he was okay.

* * *

The next day, a metal vault opened up and Jimmy began to place his Neutronic Mech-Suit inside it among a few other inventions he had already stored inside.

He looked at Goddard and pat him on the head while saying, "Well, that's one invention I won't be using too often." Then he closed the safe and locked it.

He then heard a knock on the door from outside his lab. "Coming!" he shouted.

Jimmy ran outside in his backyard and met up with Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak. "It's been one crazy week, huh Jimmy?" Danny asked with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, crazy." Jimmy said with a sheepish smile. "I'm actually glad to finally have one day to relax."

"There's one thing I don't get though." Tak began saying. "What about Cerebral Academy? I know you were only sent there as a way for DarkEvil to lure you away from us, but you still have your free scholarship and everything. I figured you'd still be going."

"Tak." Timmy hissed at him angrily.

"Oh," Jimmy suddenly remembered. "I almost forgot about that."

"No! No!" SpongeBob yelled as he dropped to his knees and held Jimmy's legs. "Don't go back, don't go back!" he cried out loud.

Jimmy stared down at him in shock. "But, I assumed…"

"Uh, Jimmy?" Danny began saying in a nervous tone. "Before all this started, we actually…didn't really want you to go."

"It was Danny's idea!" Timmy blurted out, much to Danny's dismay. "We only said you should go to that dumb school because we thought you really wanted to go, and that if you stayed only because of us, we would've been holding you back."

Then he sighed deeply and smiled. "But…if you really wanna go back, we won't stop you. We still support whatever you wanna do."

The others stare at him in surprise until Timmy quickly adds, "And we can still be best friends even when you're gone."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Gee, guys…I never would've thought you'd feel this way."

"So…" Danny began asking in a shy tone. "Was…Cerebral Academy everything you thought it was?"

"Was it?" Jimmy answered in an excited tone. "It was beyond prodigious! Classes that test my profound knowledge, peers that match my intellect, and a place where I finally fit in."

"That's great." Tak said, trying to fake a smile.

"Yup," SpongeBob said in a sad tone. "Just great."

Jimmy turned to them and continued, "It had everything I'd need when it comes to science and I even made a friend there who helped me when I was about to be killed by that robot."

"Neat," Timmy said as he looked away in disappointment.

Danny looked over at Jimmy and asked, "So…you want us to help you pack?"

However, Jimmy seemed to ignore this and went on, "But honestly, I think I'm gonna make the decision of staying here in Retroville."

"What?" the others all asked in shock.

"But what about the classes with that high-level knowledge?" Tak asked.

"And the fellow intellectual peers?" Timmy asked also,

"And the proton laser?" SpongeBob also asked.

Jimmy responded, "Well, a chance to attend a school where I finally belong is pleasant. But here is where I fit in best." The others smile at this until Jimmy said, "And if there's one thing I truly learned there is that you guys really need me."

Timmy chuckled and said, "Well…I wouldn't say 'need'. We could get on with-"

But Danny quickly covered his mouth and said, "More like 'require'. That means 'really-really need', right?"

Jimmy thought it over before he responded, "That's correct. It looks like you'll have me as your permanent leader from now on."

"All right!" SpongeBob cheered as he hugged Jimmy. "Does that mean you'll lead us to victory forever and ever?"

"Affirmative." Jimmy answered as he stepped out of SpongeBob's grip. "Years from now, we'll be the kind of team that will go down in history."

"Years from now, huh?" Tak questioned thoughtfully. "We can still be saving the worlds even when we're old and wrinkled."

"Or maybe twenty years from now." Danny pointed.

"Your speculations astound me, gentlemen." Jimmy smiled proudly. "With our great battle that occurred just a day ago, it would appear that we'll be the team that never goes down. No battle no matter how great will ever prompt us to come apart and nothing will isolate us as Nicktoons."

Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak all stared at Jimmy admiringly until SpongeBob started clapping when he noticed he was done. When SpongeBob saw the others staring at him, he stopped clapping and chuckled sheepishly. "Heh, eh, eh, eh…that was beautiful."

"It was," Timmy shrugged, "coming from you at least."

"Well," Danny began saying. "I've actually had enough of 'big battles that try to tear us apart'. Why don't we just keep relaxing today; only this time on the roof of my place."

"Precisely what I was thinking, Danny." Jimmy smiled in agreement. "Nicktoons, let's fall back."

As the friends walked down the street together as a team, SpongeBob asked, "Hey Jimmy, do you wonder what kind of big missions we'll have years from now?"

"I can't say for certain, SpongeBob." Jimmy answered honestly. "But if I can speculate, maybe it will be something far more dangerous than Dark Dan Phantom or DarkEvil LaserPants put together."

"I believe you, Jimmy." Danny responded dully. "After all, you're right about 99.9% of the time."

**The End**

_And that's it! I thank you all for reading the story, and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it. I looked forward to hearing what you thought of the whole thing as well as what you liked about it. _

_However, if you noticed there were some things left unexplained, don't worry. It will be covered in another Nicktoons story I'll be writing, which is a sequel to this story. So I hope you can be patient and wait for that._

_But if you want more from The Ultimate Showdown, you can go to my Deviantart account and view a couple of illustrations I drew that compliments a few chapters of the story. And even a short story that is set during the middle of the story. So check those out if you're interested._

_Okay, so that's all. Thanks again, and I hope you check out more of my stories and keep your eyes out for more._


End file.
